


Moirai's Threads

by RoadFar



Series: MCU 相关 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摩伊拉是冷酷无情的。<br/>警告：有两部电影的剧透。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

这场景对斯蒂夫来说并不陌生，在70年前——于他只是一场长得有些过头的沉睡——他就见过这样的光芒：蓝色的魔方扩散出的光芒将人完全笼罩，光芒里隐约能窥见另一个广袤无边的世界，无形的强大力量将人拉向那个世界，然后，光芒收束起来，被拉走的人消失得无影无踪，那股强大得让人心生畏惧的力量就好像从没存在过一般，空气平静得和任何一个普通的午后没什么两样。  
雷神托尔带着他的弟弟洛基回去了，拉着那个装着魔方的容器向着周围的每一个人行注目礼或是点头示意，透着货真价实的神族特有的傲慢和谦敬，然后扭动手柄——将那个“凡人无法驾驭的东西”也一并带走了。  
他们回到了自己的世界，现在斯蒂夫知道那是另一个星球，而且一时半会儿不会回来。地球陷入的危机已经被他们化解了，接下去，就像托尼·斯塔克所说，他们可以放一个大假。  
斯蒂夫向斯塔克伸出手：“再见，斯塔克。”  
斯塔克眼中的笑意就算用墨镜也挡不住，他向着斯蒂夫探身，用力握住了他的手：“再见队长，等斯塔克大厦重建好了欢迎你来玩。”  
班纳博士提着自己的行李走到托尼的车边上，他也向斯蒂夫示意：“再见斯蒂夫，有机会一定会再见的。”  
斯塔克发动了自己的跑车，他踩下油门，跑车立刻窜出老远，很快就从视野中消失了。斯蒂夫在看不见他们后，跨上了自己的摩托车，朝着中央公园的另一边开去。  
他很快追上了开在前面的一辆车——车里坐着娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫和克林特·巴顿，他们的车速慢得更像是在散步，两人在车里小声交谈着。斯蒂夫减慢速度行驶在他们边上，扭头望着他们：“再见，二位。”  
“队长。”娜塔莎慢慢开口，叫住了打算发动摩托离开的斯蒂夫，“接下去你打算干什么呢？队长。”  
斯蒂夫想了一下：“我想在这儿多转转……我还没来得及好好看看中央公园呢。”  
娜塔莎露出微笑：“这儿的变化很大。”  
巴顿也点了点头：“有些景点是在战后才建造起来的。”  
“不知道一天够不够我逛一圈的。”斯蒂夫笑了笑，“还好我有很多时间。”  
他和神盾的特工们告别，接下去是完全的私人时间——不会有人找他，就算尼克·弗瑞给了他一支便于联系的手机，里面也只有神盾局的电话。  
斯蒂夫骑着摩托车和园内的路人游客擦肩而过，让他惊讶的是非周末这个公园里居然也有这么多的人。在草坪上晒太阳的，在河里划船的，驾着马车沿着林荫道漫步的，还有动物园里挤在猛兽笼子前跟着狮子大呼小叫的孩子们——他们享受着对他们来说司空见惯的和平。  
斯蒂夫有时会感到一些遗憾，为他没能亲眼见到战争的胜利，然后和这些人一起经历这个世界这70年来的变化，那一定是激动人心的——但现在他就像又进了一次实验舱，变化就发生在一转眼之间——舱门打开，他走了出来，看到的是一个和之前截然不同的世界。  
终究还是有些不一样，上一次他出来时，看到的人都是他的朋友，现在他出来……那些人都不在了。  
斯蒂夫调转车头开到了草莓园，在一个僻静的角落看着花团锦簇，后悔没把自己的速写本带出来。这儿有各种各样的花，好些他都叫不上名字，但都非常美。他熄了火，将摩托车推到路边停下，然后走到花丛前打算细细端详这些他没见过的花——然后他听见背后传来一声钝响。  
他很警觉地回头，看到自己的摩托车边上倒着一个人。  
“先生？你没事吧，先生？”斯蒂夫两步就跨到了那人身边，蹲下身去抱住他的身体把他转了过来，然后他倒抽了一口冷气：这是霍华德，如果他眼睛没出问题的话……这是霍华德·斯塔克。  
斯蒂夫的动作顿时僵住了，被他抱着的人痛苦地皱起眉头，然后睁开了眼睛，立刻就咳嗽了起来，斯蒂夫扶起他的身体轻轻抚摸他的胸口帮他顺气，但依旧不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
那人终于停止了咳嗽，扶着斯蒂夫的肩膀对他说：“谢谢你……你……”他抬起头，张口结舌地看着斯蒂夫的脸。  
“……斯蒂夫？”  
如果这是个玩笑，斯蒂夫想不出开这种玩笑的人有什么目的——在这世界知道他是谁的人屈指可数，而且说实话，这玩笑一点都不好笑，因为霍华德·斯塔克已经去世有好多年了。但是眼前靠坐在他身上的霍华德是活生生的人类，有呼吸，刚才帮他顺气的时候也摸到了心跳，样貌也和70多年前他见到过的霍华德·斯塔克没一点不一样，可能就是略微憔悴了点儿。  
斯蒂夫尽力克制着声音里的颤抖对他说：“斯塔克先生？”  
霍华德呆了几秒，然后他露出了欣喜若狂的表情，用力抱住了斯蒂夫：“真的是你吗斯蒂夫？上帝啊！你怎么会在这儿！我把北冰洋都翻了个遍……”他松开抱着斯蒂夫的手，拽着他的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛里充满了激动，“谁知道你居然自己跑到洛杉矶来了！”  
“洛杉矶？”斯蒂夫扶住摇晃的霍华德防止他摔倒，“不……这儿不是洛杉矶，这儿是纽约。”  
霍华德停下了手中的动作：“这怎么可能呢，”他朝着周围张望了一圈，“我总不可能开着飞机从洛杉矶飞到纽约……”  
“什么飞机？”  
“一架……我造的飞机，”霍华德闭上了眼睛，手托住了自己的额头，“见鬼，到底发生了什么……”  
霍华德的脸色苍白，即便他出现在这儿显得再奇怪，此时此刻也并不是调查清楚这一切的好时机。斯蒂夫抱紧了他的肩膀：“斯塔克先生，你能站起来吗？需要我帮你吗？”  
“我能，我能。”霍华德轻轻拉开斯蒂夫的手，他一手扶着斯蒂夫的摩托车慢慢站了起来，但很快就脚下一个踉跄，把摩托车也推倒了。斯蒂夫在他摔倒之前拉住了他，重新让他坐了下来：“你现在需要去医院。”  
“不！我绝不会去医院！”霍华德激烈地抗议着，“那些家伙只会浪费我的时间，把没病的我关在医院里，关到我有病为止。”  
斯蒂夫摸了摸霍华德的额头和脸，他的体温还算正常。斯蒂夫看了看四周，并没有什么人走过来，他对霍华德说：“你脸色很不好，生病还是受伤了？我可以……？”他伸手到霍华德的身前，在得到他允许后小心地探摸他的胸腹和手脚，没有任何显著的受伤迹象。  
“我很好。”霍华德抬高了下巴，“我不去医院。给我的助理打个电话，告诉他我在哪儿就行……”  
“斯塔克先生，”斯蒂夫截住了他的话头，扶着他的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛，“告诉我，现在是哪年？”  
霍华德很奇怪地看着斯蒂夫：“1946年，怎么你不知道吗？对了，我们胜利了斯蒂夫！就在——”  
“斯塔克先生，你听我说，这可能很难接受……”斯蒂夫回想起了自己刚苏醒时的事情，“现在是……2012年了，斯塔克先生。”  
斯蒂夫从没见过霍华德惊呆的样子，他瞪大了眼睛，表情甚至有一些滑稽。他张开嘴，动了几下，好一会儿才吐出几个字：“你在开玩笑吗？”  
“我知道这听起来就像个玩笑，我也曾不愿相信，但这是千真万确的……斯塔克先生。”斯蒂夫掏出了手机，“这是这个时代的电话……如果给你的助理打电话，也许根本就无人接听。”  
霍华德的脸色变得比刚才更糟糕了，他的额头上渗出了一层密密的汗珠，斯蒂夫拿出手帕帮他擦了擦。霍华德推开斯蒂夫，手撑在地上努力想要站起来，刚使了点力气就皱紧眉头弯下了腰，就连呼吸都沉重了起来。  
“你真的没事吗？我还是送你去医院——”  
“不，绝不……绝不要去医院。”霍华德抬起眼皮，“我需要好好想一想……”  
斯蒂夫站了起来，扶起自己的摩托车，然后走到霍华德身边，抱住他的腰把他扶到了自己的车边上：“先跟我回家吧，斯塔克先生。”  
他扶着霍华德跨坐到摩托车上，自己骑在他前面，然后拉住他的手放在自己腰上：“抓紧我。”


	2. Chapter 2

摩托车驶过布鲁克林大桥的时候，斯蒂夫感觉到霍华德抱着他的手抓得死紧。  
“斯塔克先生？你还好吗？”  
“还好……就是有点冷……”霍华德的声音听起来有些虚弱。  
斯蒂夫摸了一下霍华德的手，比刚才在中央公园里要凉，但愿只是因为风吹的影响。他把身体坐直了一些，希望自己能帮他挡掉一些风。  
斯蒂夫的公寓在布鲁克林区的一片老式街区里，这是神盾特意为他安排的——离他以前住的地方很近。他停下车，扶着霍华德走到公寓门口，住在公寓一楼的老妇人马丁太太从楼道里走出来时，很高兴地和他打着招呼：“你好，斯蒂夫，这么早就回来了吗？”  
“你好，马丁太太。”斯蒂夫看了一眼身边的霍华德，对和他擦肩而过的马丁太太说，“有老朋友来了。”  
“哦，那愿你们过得愉快！”马丁太太冲着斯蒂夫露出真挚的笑容，然后迈着稳健的步子离开了。  
霍华德的视线一直停在马丁太太的背上，过了会儿他扭头对着斯蒂夫歪了歪嘴：“到哪儿都很招女性喜欢，哈？”  
“可别取笑我。”斯蒂夫扶着霍华德慢慢走上楼梯，“当心这台阶，有点年头了。”  
“她可是都没拿正眼瞧我，”霍华德还有些愤愤地念叨个没完，“女人见到你就移不开视线。”  
斯蒂夫笑着听霍华德一直絮絮叨叨，然后他走到家门前：“我们到了。”  
斯蒂夫的公寓并不大——只有简单的几件家具，所以倒也不显得局促。他扶霍华德坐在床上，把毯子披在他身上，霍华德无奈地抗议：“嘿，我可没虚弱到这种地步。”  
斯蒂夫按住了他的肩膀：“可以的话，你最好躺一会儿。”他去厨房为霍华德倒了杯水，等他回来时，看见霍华德正盯着他桌上的平板电脑看。  
他把水杯放在霍华德手边，霍华德抬起头，精神看起来都好了一大半：“这是什么？”  
“他们管这个叫平板电脑……更简单的叫法是ipad。”斯蒂夫拿起ipad打开给霍华德看，“用起来也并不太困难……比我想象的简单多了。”  
霍华德聚精会神地看着斯蒂夫演示了ipad的简单用法，自己也试着戳了几下，然后他向后靠在了墙上：“我开始接受这不是1946年了。这……这太不可思议了。你有了用不完的本子，斯蒂夫。”  
斯蒂夫放下ipad：“但我还是更习惯用纸和铅笔，因为这玩意儿得经常充电。”他拖来个椅子坐在霍华德的对面，从桌上拿来自己的速写本打开涂了两笔记忆里公园里的花，又放下了。  
“还在随手画画吗？”霍华德捧着杯子喝了一口，“以前你可画了好几本。哈哈，我还记得你画的衣服设计图，我们都说你如果没有参军去当个艺术家也不错……斯蒂夫。”  
霍华德轻轻地叹气。  
“斯蒂夫……我每天都想着找到你，结果这一切真的发生了……我却又不敢相信自己的眼睛。”  
“是我找到了你，斯塔克先生。”斯蒂夫指出了霍华德的小小错误，“老实说我也不敢相信……我睡了70年，刚睁开眼睛的时候，身边的所有人我都不认识……直到我找到了你。”他看着霍华德，“这不真实……就像梦一样。”  
霍华德突然伸出手到斯蒂夫的脸上开始扯他的脸皮，扯完了又摸他的下颌骨，然后他满意地点了点头：“是真的，太好了。你要试试我的吗？”他抓着斯蒂夫的手放到自己脸上，带着期许的眼神看着他，斯蒂夫只能勉为其难地捏住他的脸也轻轻扯了几下，他边捏边忍不住笑了出来：“这太可笑了，斯塔克先生。”  
霍华德一本正经地说：“这有什么可笑的，你刚从实验舱出来的时候，我还捏了你的肚子呢。啊哈！佩姬戳了你的胸口，她一定以为没人看见。”  
“天哪，”斯蒂夫有些窘迫地收回了手，“这些事情你都还记得？”  
“当然记得！我的记忆力非常好，”霍华德骄傲地挺起了胸，“我记得每一件事情。”  
“我可以点播吗？”  
“请随意。”  
“芝士火锅。”  
“怎么，要我开着飞机带你去瑞士吃吗，大兵？”  
霍华德故意学出当年在飞机上的腔调，斯蒂夫感觉自己就像又回到了那个夜晚，他搭乘着这唯一的一位既拥有飞机驾照又有胆量和技术飞进敌占区的民间飞行员开着的飞机，前往除了炮火再没有别的照明的敌占区，跳出机舱前看见枪炮在漆黑的天空中绽放出夺目而又致命的火花，每一个细节都鲜明清晰。  
斯蒂夫从回忆里回过神来，他缓慢地开口：“那么，还记得你到这儿来之前在干什么吗？”  
霍华德露出不太自在的神情：“我在试飞新的飞机。”  
“就是你之前说的，自己造的飞机？”  
“是的，我的XE-12（注）。”霍华德的声音低了下去。  
斯蒂夫没有忽略他的反常，追问了下去：“那是1946年对吗？然后？”  
“然后……”霍华德万般不情愿地停顿了好久，斯蒂夫耐心地等着，“然后……我的引擎发生了故障。我……坠机了。”  
“坠机？！”斯蒂夫没法掩饰他的震惊，他竭力克制着自己的情绪对霍华德说，“拜托告诉我，你跳伞了。”  
霍华德露出相当坦然的笑容：“真抱歉，我没有。”  
斯蒂夫立刻站了起来，力气大到椅子都被他带翻了，他抱住霍华德的肩膀，说话的音调都变了：“上帝啊，你受伤了吗？你确定没有受伤？”他恨不得将霍华德的骨头一根根都检查过去，如果可以的话最好连内脏也都翻查一遍，霍华德挡住了他的手：“嘿，嘿……你已经检查过一遍了，还记得吗？”  
“不，我可没法放心……我得带你去医院。”  
“绝不去医院！”霍华德拉紧了披在身上的毯子往后缩，“相信我，我真的没事，我也不知道为什么，但是我一点事儿都没有，坠机后我再睁开眼睛……我就看到了你。”  
斯蒂夫停下了手里的动作，他扶起椅子重新坐好，想了想之后问霍华德：“你……是也掉到了一片冰原上吗？”  
“不……”霍华德的声音里透着苦涩，“会那样做的人只有你……”他自嘲地笑了笑，“我往下坠的时候一直在想你当时看到的是什么，你猜我最后看到的是什么？是贝弗利山。一点都不棒，是吧？”  
“不管是什么都不可能棒的。”斯蒂夫眼里流露出深深的忧虑，“你不是超级士兵……这没法相信，我是说，你毫发无伤……但你看起来太虚弱了。”  
“我很好。”霍华德高高抬起下巴。  
“需要我给你找面镜子看看你的样子吗？”斯蒂夫起身真的去拿来了一面小镜子递到了霍华德的面前，霍华德看见了此时此刻的自己——深重的黑眼圈，苍白的脸色，嘴唇上干燥得起了皮。  
“这是我吗！”霍华德吃惊地抓住了镜子，他摸着自己下巴上的胡渣，伸出舌头舔干燥的嘴唇，然后盯着自己颜色不太好看的舌头看，“天哪……我看起来就像一个星期没刮脸出门。”  
“所以我说你最好躺一会儿。”斯蒂夫拿走了镜子，把霍华德按倒在床上——动作轻柔但又不容违抗，把毯子重新帮他盖好，然后在自己的椅子上坐好，“你饿吗？不管怎么样，先好好休息。”  
“我并不饿……我并不想睡觉。”霍华德睁大了眼睛，“我要是睡着了然后醒过来发现这一切都是梦怎么办？”  
“那我也有一样的担心，不过刚才你已经扯过我的脸皮，我也捏过你的脸了。我想我们要凭空消失似乎并不容易。”  
霍华德长长地叹了一口气。  
“我从没想过这样和你重逢……如果知道重复你当年做过的事情就能找到你，那我一定早点这样做了。”  
“别开玩笑，斯塔克先生。”  
“没错，这确实不太好，我是说，你看我这么的……狼狈，我可没想过再见到你的时候我居然这么狼狈。”霍华德伸手摸了摸自己的头发，还算整齐，只是摸起来的手感有些发涩，“你看起来完全没变化，对了！我还没问你是怎么到这个……2012年？来的。”  
“我……”回忆起70年前的那一次坠机并不是什么美好的经历，斯蒂夫只要闭起眼睛就能看见70年前的每个人每件事，而每次回想的最后，都是以一片毫不迟疑地逼近他的冰原告终。那时他并没有时间想那之后的事情——他以为自己已经没有“之后”了，冲向冰原时脑子里想的只是离城市远一点再远一点，然后是一次剧烈的撞击，以及一片几乎持续到永远的黑暗。  
斯蒂夫睁开眼睛看着躺在床上的霍华德团起身体——他可能正在忍受着腰腹的疼痛，不过刚才的检查可以证实他没有受什么外伤或是内伤，那应该单纯只是极度的疲劳和虚弱引起的。斯蒂夫压低了身体，用一只手支着下巴，让自己凑近霍华德一点：“我睡了整整70年，我醒来的时候他们——神盾的家伙们还造了个假的布景给我，想让我相信我还活在40年代。”  
“神盾是什么？”  
“他们有一个很长的名字……国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局，”念出这个名字费了斯蒂夫一些功夫，“他们要管很多事情，比如和一些坏家伙战斗，又比如把我这样的家伙给找着。”说完这句话，斯蒂夫皱起了眉头，因为霍华德的脸色越来越糟了。  
斯蒂夫站了起来：“我不该和你说那么多话的，你必须吃点东西，然后休息，”他往厨房走去，“或者去医院，你选一个。”  
霍华德缩在毯子里，过了一会儿他闷闷的声音传了过来：“我要红酒。”  
斯蒂夫打开冰箱拿了一个鸡蛋出来，煎了鸡蛋后又泡了一杯热巧克力，他把吃的拿到霍华德面前：“只有这些，快点吃完。”  
霍华德面对没有红酒的食物大失所望，斯蒂夫用勺子舀起煎蛋递到他的鼻子跟前。  
“我从来不知道你还会这个。”霍华德慢吞吞地伸出手接过勺子，把煎蛋吃完后喝光了热巧克力，他的脸色终于渐渐红润了起来。  
斯蒂夫收走了杯子和盘子，回来后看到霍华德正盯着他。  
“还有什么指示吗，罗杰斯大夫？”  
斯蒂夫在椅子上坐下：“好好睡一觉。”  
霍华德闭上了眼睛，很快他睁开了一只眼睛看着斯蒂夫：“你要看着我睡觉吗？”  
斯蒂夫笑了笑，他挪动椅子转向靠窗的方向，打开速写本继续之前画了几笔的图，没多久后就听见霍华德的呼吸声渐趋平稳。  
他扭头看着霍华德安静地躺着一动不动，很有耐心地等待了几分钟确定霍华德确实是睡着了。然后斯蒂夫轻轻合上了速写本，站起来的时候小心没有碰到椅子，转身蹑手蹑脚地走到门口，拿上车钥匙，小心翼翼地拧开门锁，关上，盯着门锁想了一会儿后最终还是将门反锁了。  
他朝着楼下走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：本文以及我之前写的文中，霍华德·斯塔克的生平经历很多地方参照了美国上世纪著名的航空家、工程师、企业家、电影导演、慈善家霍华德·休斯的经历。1946年，霍华德·休斯在试飞他自己研制的XF-11飞机时发生了坠机事件，飞机坠毁于贝弗利山，他本人也因此受了重伤。


	3. Chapter 3

斯蒂夫骑着摩托离开了家，到了某个轮渡码头后拐进了一条不起眼的巷子，在一个渔具商店前停下。  
神盾深谙“狡兔三窟”的道理，在市内设立了好几个秘密的基地，这个渔具商店就是其中之一。斯蒂夫迈进店里时，稀稀拉拉的顾客们挑完了手头的商品，站到柜台前准备结账，他便走到空无一人的钓竿货架后面，打开一扇门走进去，关上门后那整个房间就开始飞速地下降——他拉住了手边的栏杆，正在渐渐地习惯这些现代的设施。  
几秒钟后电梯停了下来，门自动打开，斯蒂夫走进一个狭小的房间，被一束蓝色的光扫描了全身后，听到表明一切正常的铃声，然后面前的房门开启，他进到了神盾的秘密基地里。  
尼克·弗瑞看到斯蒂夫走过来，站在他的指挥台上向他打招呼，表情没有任何的变化：“队长，一切顺利吗？”  
“很顺利，他们回去了。”斯蒂夫朝着弗瑞走了几步，弗瑞从指挥台上下来走到他身边：“你今天可以不用来的。”  
斯蒂夫笑了笑：“真的给我放假吗？说实话，一天不打打这里的沙袋，我就觉得浑身不舒服。”  
“偶尔也给沙袋们放个假吧，队长。”弗瑞带着斯蒂夫往他常去的练功房走去，斯蒂夫停住了脚步：“等等，弗瑞。我今天来是有些问题想问你。”  
弗瑞转身看着斯蒂夫，表情比他一贯的样子还要更严肃：“很少听到你问问题，但愿我能回答你。”  
弗瑞打开一间空着的会议室，斯蒂夫跟在他身后走了进去，他关上了门，拉开椅子坐下后开门见山地问弗瑞：“能再跟我说一遍发现我的经过吗？”  
“怎么，还是没法相信发生的一切？”弗瑞找了个舒服的姿势坐好，斯蒂夫摇了摇头：“不……我只是，想听听更多的细节。”  
弗瑞若有所思地看着斯蒂夫，然后他点头说：“没问题，你想听几遍我都可以说给你听。”他歪着头想了想，“我们一开始就把目标定在了北极圈以内，这并不是拍脑袋决定的。我们参考了一些当年——也就是你坠机时那个年代留下的资料和档案，除了当年和你最后的通讯记录外，还有一份非常精确完整的坠落地点推算数据，以及一份详尽的搜寻报告，这些都是由霍华德·斯塔克，也就是托尼的父亲提交的。”  
弗瑞说到这儿停顿了一下，他看了一眼斯蒂夫的表情，然后接着说：“我听说你们曾经一起战斗。”  
“是的……他是我的……朋友。”斯蒂夫慢慢地垂下视线，说到最后一个词时咬字特别的重。  
弗瑞歪起一边嘴角笑了一下：“我猜你看到托尼·斯塔克的时候一定百感交集。”  
斯蒂夫盯着放在桌上的自己的手指，看不出是在发呆还是沉思，弗瑞清了清喉咙：“嗯，根据那几份资料，我们划定了新的搜索范围，并且开始了比60多年前更为细致的地毯式搜查，进展缓慢，但确实在有序地进行着，我们相信找到你只是时——”  
“我确实是飞到了那儿附近，但你们为什么要找我呢？”斯蒂夫打断了弗瑞的话，“为什么你们就确定我还活着呢？也许我早就被海里的鱼给吃了。”  
“但你显然没有被吃掉。”弗瑞立刻就回答了斯蒂夫，在斯蒂夫面露不满后他接着说，“好吧，我来告诉你理由——我们有非常充足的理由进行这场漫长的搜寻。第一，我们希望你没有被吃掉，这是真的。第二，当年九头蛇的基地几乎都被破坏殆尽，如果能找到这架坠毁的飞机，哪怕只是一些残肢断臂，对我们了解当时九头蛇的技术水平都有非常大的帮助——我不打算向你隐瞒，反正在这之前你自己也都找到了证据。”  
斯蒂夫想起了他找到的那些九头蛇的武器——神盾打算、或是已经研制出了更为强大的武器。他皱起了眉头。  
“第三——”弗瑞看见了斯蒂夫的表情，他马上拖长了音调打算转移斯蒂夫的注意力，“这是最为重要的理由。霍华德·斯塔克当年留下的资料里做出的推演非常严密而又有说服力，他得出的结论就是你一定落在了北极圈内的永久冰层里。他本人就进行了数次搜寻，不过当时他的想法和行为并不被人看好，搜寻也出于某些原因而终止了。当我们拿到那些档案后，我们也进行了大量的数据收集和计算，最终和霍华德·斯塔克做出的结论基本一致。这看起来是个根本不可能的结论，但却是唯一的结论。在我们搜寻了一年多之后，我们终于在北冰洋内的冰块下找到了你。所以奇迹也是能变成现实的，现在你就坐在我面前，这就是最好的证明，证明霍华德·斯塔克是对的。”  
弗瑞说完了，他看着斯蒂夫，等着他的反应。斯蒂夫无奈地笑了笑：“听起来找到我只是为了一些军事目的，或是证明一些理论。”  
弗瑞不置可否地侧了侧脑袋：“仍旧不太适应现在的世界吗？”  
“我过时了。”  
“你并没有……”弗瑞站了起来，走到斯蒂夫边上扶着他的椅子靠背说，“你的价值对不同的人来说有不同的意义，远远大于你所想的。但对有些人来说，找到你就是全部的意义了——”他拍了拍斯蒂夫的肩膀，“比如霍华德·斯塔克和寇森探员。”  
斯蒂夫点点头：“多谢你安慰我。”  
“不是安慰，是事实。”  
“我相信……谢谢。”斯蒂夫站了起来，转过身郑重其事地对弗瑞说，“无论你们用的是何种理由……非常感谢你们找到了我。”  
弗瑞摊开了手：“后面还有关于解冻你的细节，不想听了吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢你。”斯蒂夫顺势握住弗瑞的手，“对了，我曾在托尼的档案上看到他的父母都已经去世多年，我能问一下……霍华德·斯塔克是怎么去世的吗？”  
弗瑞神色凝重地握了一下斯蒂夫的手：“他和他的妻子在一次车祸中丧生，应该是1991年的事了。非常遗憾。”  
*  
霍华德在斯蒂夫的硬板床上艰难地翻了个身，然后他彻底醒了过来。  
他费了好大的劲儿坐了起来，揉着酸疼不已的肩膀，打量着斯蒂夫的房间。他看见斯蒂夫留在桌边的水杯，便坐在床上往桌子那边挪动，伸手去够杯子。  
他没能喝到水——他抓到杯子想拿到嘴边，可杯子刚离开桌子就掉到了地上，摔得粉碎。  
霍华德吓了一跳，看了看自己的手，确实在不停地颤抖。霍华德用另一只手握住了颤抖的手压在床上，郁闷地坐了会儿，掀开毯子站了起来。  
他踩在地面上，感觉头重脚轻，双腿发软，略微弯曲膝盖大概就没法再站起来了。这有些反常，他清楚自己并没有受伤，但是浑身却使不出劲，就像身陷一大团布丁里，步履维艰。他只能扶着桌子，小心地迈着步子走到窗边，花了一会儿工夫弄明白了窗户是怎么开的，然后推开了窗户。  
夕阳斜斜地照进了房间，阳光洒在霍华德的脸上，他眯起了眼睛，探头出去看窗外的风景，夕阳笼罩下的街道看起来和1946年倒是有几分相似。  
他听见摩托车的引擎声作响，朝楼下望时看见了斯蒂夫。就像是感觉到他的视线一般，斯蒂夫抬起头望着自己家的窗户，看见探头在外面的霍华德，朝着他露出微笑。  
没多久斯蒂夫回来了，他一进门霍华德就向他道歉：“对不起，我打碎了你的杯子。”  
斯蒂夫并没有看向霍华德指着的杯子碎片，而是盯着他站不太直的双腿：“你的腿怎么了？你没有对我隐瞒什么吧？”他三两步就奔到了霍华德身边扶住他，拖来椅子让他坐下，“你太虚弱了，到底发生了什么？”  
“什么都没有，我睡醒了，想喝杯水，不小心……打碎了杯子。对不起。”霍华德举起双手，“我发誓我没那么没用的，我刚才一定是……手滑了。睡觉让我出了一身的汗！我可以擦擦吗？”  
斯蒂夫拿来了自己的毛巾给霍华德，在他擦脸的时候把地上的杯子碎片打扫干净，霍华德有些内疚地看着他忙活：“真抱歉给你添麻烦。”  
斯蒂夫抬起头轻叹一口气，正打算说什么，霍华德已经抢在了前面：“绝不去医院。”  
“你可真固执，斯塔克先生。”斯蒂夫收拾完了坐到霍华德面前，“想吃什么吗，斯塔克先生？”  
“唔……我并不饿……但我有一些别的要求可以提吗？”  
斯蒂夫点了点头，霍华德摆出一本正经的样子说：“第一，请你不要叫我斯塔克先生了，斯蒂夫。”  
斯蒂夫笑着回答：“好吧，霍华德。”  
霍华德高兴了起来：“第二，我想出去散步，你能……陪我出去散步吗？”  
“非常乐意。”  
斯蒂夫走在霍华德的身边扶住了他——或许说牢牢钳住了他更为合适，因为担心霍华德摔倒，他几乎搂住了霍华德整个肩膀，用一种看起来很别扭的姿势带着霍华德走到了街上。  
“我自己能走。”霍华德婉转地抗议，但被斯蒂夫毫不留情地驳回了：“你根本站不稳，你现在这样让我想起我10岁的时候，别人在你背后轻轻推你一下，你就能倒在地上，而且怎么也爬不起来。”  
霍华德曾来过布鲁克林好几次，但几乎都是为了忙活那一场实验。他并没有什么机会在这里的大街小巷闲逛，看看生活在这里的人们是如何度过每一天的——但他从没想过机会是这样到来的。  
比起刚坐着摩托车来到斯蒂夫家那会儿，现在他的精神已经好多了，这让他有足够的体力来展现自己的好奇心，盯着满大街所有他没见过的东西观察，思考它们是怎么出现的，偶尔问问斯蒂夫。  
“你问倒我了，”斯蒂夫很快就投降了，“我对这个世界也知之甚少。”  
“这是个神奇的世界……”霍华德对着2012年的纽约赞叹不已，“有很多构想成为了现实，满大街都是奇迹！”  
“是的，奇迹……这绝对是奇迹。”斯蒂夫自言自语了几句，他捏着霍华德的肩膀，犹豫再三后问他，“抱歉，霍华德，我有些事情要问你。你确定你最后坠落的地方是贝弗利山？”  
“是的，我不会认错那些房子——”  
“你在洛杉矶坠机，霍华德，”斯蒂夫搂紧了霍华德，“我却在纽约找到了你。这比神盾找到我更称得上是个奇迹……但这太奇怪了，不是吗？不是别人，不是神盾找到了你，而是我。”他停顿了一会儿，“这中间，从洛杉矶到纽约，发生了什么？”  
霍华德沉默了几秒：“我不知道。”  
“你没有向我隐瞒什么吗？”  
“你是怀疑我吗？斯蒂夫。”霍华德有些恼火地扭头看着斯蒂夫，“说真的，我不知道发生了什么——我从来没有向你撒过谎，这你清楚。”  
斯蒂夫摇了摇头：“抱歉，霍华德。我不知道该怎么向你解释……但这里面有些我不明白的部分，我也不相信会有人故意编出如此破绽百出的理由——”  
“嘿，小伙子，”霍华德用力推着斯蒂夫的身体，“你觉得我是个间谍吗？”  
“我并没有这么说。”  
霍华德有些生气。他憋着劲儿故意放慢了步子，斯蒂夫也放慢了脚步，跟着他慢吞吞地走路。  
“我唯一能告诉你的就是，我是霍华德·斯塔克，我是……我就是你所了解的那个霍华德·斯塔克，见鬼，我对你的存在可一点怀疑都没有。”霍华德愤愤地掰着斯蒂夫的手指，但他的手指酸软无力，并没办法动摇斯蒂夫分毫，他掰了一会儿后冲着斯蒂夫说，“能把你的手松开一点吗？我的肩膀要被你捏碎了。”  
斯蒂夫松开了手指，但手臂依然勾在霍华德的肩上：“我不该在街上和你提这些。”他欲言又止，霍华德再次用力推他，这次他终于成功挣脱，但是却因为重心不稳向后倒了下去。  
“霍华德！”  
斯蒂夫朝着他伸手，霍华德眼看就要撞在他身后的行人身上，然后，斯蒂夫睁大了眼睛僵住了——  
他看见霍华德的身体撞上行人，没有任何阻隔地继续下坠——他的身体穿透了行人的身体，被他穿透的行人发出了细微的叫声。  
“呀！……刚才是什么？”  
霍华德坐倒在地上，难以置信地看着穿透了他的身体——同时也被他穿透了身体的行人站在原地，和同伴疑惑地交谈了几句，然后抬脚离开，全程没有一次正眼瞧他，只有经过斯蒂夫身边的时候，行人向他投去了奇怪的眼神。这不奇怪，因为斯蒂夫维持着一个非常可笑的姿势僵直地站着，他伸出一只手冲着霍华德的方向，表情就像见到了鬼似的。  
霍华德摸了摸自己的身体，完好无损，就连衣服都好好地贴在他的身上。他握住了斯蒂夫送过来的手，在他的帮助下站了起来，惊魂未定地喘着气。  
“你，你还好吗？”斯蒂夫犹豫着伸出手摸到了霍华德的脸上，然后是他的肩膀，他的身体，每一下触摸他都战战兢兢，生怕自己的手指也会穿透霍华德的身体。  
“我很好。”霍华德摸了摸自己的头，强迫自己镇定下来。  
“你的身体没事吗？”  
霍华德捂着自己刚才被行人穿透的胸口，眉头紧皱闭起了眼睛。穿透时的感觉就像挤进了一个沼泽漩涡里，身体被撕扯拉伸着，像是被捅到了另一个次元，但又被什么力量给拉了回来，超越了肉体承受的极限，却意外地并没有什么痛感——只是感觉非常的累，比刚才更累了。  
他张开嘴对斯蒂夫说：“我没……”  
然后他就失去了意识。  
*  
霍华德再次醒来的时候，身体的各个部分传来的疼痛几乎要让他再度晕过去。他咬着牙爬了起来，发现自己仍旧躺在斯蒂夫的床上，斯蒂夫坐在床边，一动不动地看着他。  
“嗨，斯蒂夫，”霍华德听见自己的声音都开始变得不对劲，“你的床真硬。”  
斯蒂夫忧郁的神情终于有了一些放松：“你有哪儿感觉不舒服吗？”  
霍华德有些困难地抬起了自己的手臂，摸了摸自己的肩膀，然后他费劲地放下了手：“大概哪儿都不舒服……所以别在意。”  
斯蒂夫并没有说话，他拉过霍华德的手放在自己手心里，用自己的手指去小心地戳他的手心，戳了几下后霍华德握紧了拳头对他说：“是真的，至少在你面前。”  
斯蒂夫收起了自己的手指：“霍华德，他们……别人都看不见你……只有我能看见你。”  
霍华德感觉自己的身体似乎又被捅到异次元。  
斯蒂夫深吸了一口气，握紧了霍华德的手，低着头说：“你在这个时代应该已经死了……我看过资料……你在1991年去世了。”


	4. Chapter 4

霍华德眨了眨眼睛。  
“所以？你的意思是，既然我应该已经死了，所以我现在不该出现在你面前？”  
“我不太能理解发生的一切……”  
“等等，”霍华德拽着斯蒂夫的手靠近了他，身体各处疼痛不断，但他的脑子却变得清晰无比，“你说我1991年死了，那我怎么也七老八十了吧，可我并没有我活到七老八十的记忆，我只记得到1946年为止的事情。”  
斯蒂夫避开了霍华德的视线，低头看着床单，几度欲言又止。霍华德把他的脸掰了起来：“看着我说话，斯蒂夫。”  
“我……”斯蒂夫定了定神对他说，“我担心……不，没什么。”  
霍华德揪住了斯蒂夫的衣领：“你如果不把自己的想法说出来，别人是没法猜出来的，你现在……可以……”他的头抵在斯蒂夫的肩膀上，闭着眼睛不住地喘气。  
斯蒂夫给了他一个温暖的拥抱，然后很快离开。  
“你的身体很热，你病了，霍华德。”  
霍华德抬起头，好笑地看着斯蒂夫：“我不明白你的态度。你到底觉得我是……什么呢？”  
“这是……我想问你的，”斯蒂夫犹豫再三，“你是谁？你是……什么？”  
“我是霍华德·斯塔克，你的朋友。”霍华德的回答没有丝毫犹豫。  
“那么你就是霍华德，我的朋友，”斯蒂夫重新抱住了他，用力地抱住已经连头都抬不起来的霍华德，有力的心跳声穿透了布料，“我相信你。”  
*  
霍华德不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，他醒来后发觉自己抱紧了毯子靠着墙缩成一团，往床边张望时看见地上铺开的睡袋。  
“斯蒂夫！”霍华德跌跌撞撞地走了几步就摔倒在了睡袋上，斯蒂夫从厨房跑了出来，霍华德抬起头时刚好对上他的眼睛，他尴尬地笑了笑，“我笨拙得自己都快要受不了了。我以前不是这样的。”  
“我知道，”斯蒂夫把他扶了起来，“走两步就被自己的脚绊倒，就算是以前的我也很难办到。”  
斯蒂夫把烤好的面包递给霍华德，然后翻箱倒柜似乎在找什么，最后他放弃了。  
“对不起，霍华德，我家没有药……”  
霍华德愉快地边吃边说：“什么药？不不，没问题，我现在很好。”他摸了摸自己的头和脸，随后抓住斯蒂夫的手放在自己额头上，“已经不热了不是吗！对了，你烤的面包非常好吃。”  
“你恢复得比我想象的还要快，”斯蒂夫收回了手，“我……我不太明白。我以为只有超级士兵血清才会有这个效果。”  
“这是我也没明白的部分。”霍华德挠了挠头，几天下来他的头发越发的乱七八糟。他看见斯蒂夫神情苦闷，便将额前的头发都往后撸起，坐直了问他：“你在担心什么？告诉我。”  
斯蒂夫苦笑：“我担心你是我想象出来的。”  
“想象？不，等一下，这不可能，”霍华德抬起手在斯蒂夫眼前挥了挥，“我不是你想象出来的，因为……记得我跟你说我坠机的事情吗？这是你坠机之后的事情！”  
“我可以去查一查——你是不是这个意思？”  
“没错，你不能凭空想象出你不知道但却确实发生的事情。你为什么不相信呢？”  
斯蒂夫摇了摇头：“我可不敢相信。这太不可思议了，下一秒就会消失。如果是想象出来的，那我还可以安慰自己，我可以……”他看着霍华德，一动不动，“继续想象你。”  
霍华德愣了几秒，然后笑出声来：“斯蒂夫，说真的，我很感动！”  
“……什么？”斯蒂夫不解地看着他。  
“你想象着我，没错吧？”霍华德伸出手来，犹豫了片刻之后，手落在了斯蒂夫的脸颊上，“你满脑子都是我。”  
霍 华德的手心是温暖的。他的手指柔软，掌心和指腹有着大大小小的老茧，和柔软混杂在一起刮在斯蒂夫的脸上，这跟他以前曾做过的每一次没有任何不同。斯蒂夫闭 起眼睛，耳边似乎传来了防空洞被炮弹轰炸的隆隆声，坐在自己对面的霍华德正在惊诧地检查他脸上消失得无影无踪的伤口，背后不远处的佩姬收拾着沙盘，门被推 开，巴基啃着半截硬邦邦的面包走了进来……  
斯蒂夫猛地睁开眼睛，面前只有脸色看起来不太好的霍华德。  
他拢着霍华德的手捂在自己的嘴边，小声说：“是的，我满脑子都是你……都是你们，巴基，佩姬，将军，嚎叫小队的每一个人，我日夜与共的战友们，我……我多希望我还能再见到你们。”  
霍华德语塞了，他的手僵在了斯蒂夫的脸上，不敢看斯蒂夫的眼睛——这几秒钟似乎比他寻找斯蒂夫所花的时间还要长，他尴尬地捱了一会儿，突然想到了什么而高兴了起来：“现在你见到我了，怎么样，高兴吗？”  
斯蒂夫握着他的手笑着说：“见到你是我醒来后最开心的事情。”  
霍华德把手抽了出来，轻轻拍了拍斯蒂夫的脸颊——一如以往，电话铃声就在此时不合时宜地响起，斯蒂夫站了起来，朝着电话走去。  
他接起电话，简单地应答了几声，表情一下子变了，手忙脚乱地拿过自己的笔记本往上面记了些什么，眼神扫到霍华德这边，就连应答的声音似乎都拔高了一些。他挂掉电话走到霍华德身后的衣架边，霍华德好奇地问他：“有人约你出去吗？”  
“是的，没错……是弗瑞打来的，”斯蒂夫把挂着的外套拿了过来穿上，“他是嗯……神盾的指挥官。”  
“是件好事。”  
“是的，是件好事……”斯蒂夫拿起摩托车的钥匙，又走回霍华德身边站定，“霍华德，我想……你愿意跟我去吗？”  
霍华德拿起餐巾擦了擦自己的嘴：“不管我是真的还是你想象出来的，我当然愿意跟着你去……你想去的地方。……你该不会是想去美术馆吧？”霍华德露出一丝夸张的神情。  
斯蒂夫笑着摇头，扶着霍华德站起来：“我还没找到新的美术馆都建在哪里。”  
他 在墙上的一份纽约市区地图上查找了刚才记下来的地址，等着霍华德去卫生间好好收拾了一下自己的脸。几分钟后从卫生间走出来的霍华德终于焕然一新——梳得一 丝不苟的头发，修剪得体的胡子，他眼角带着笑意，但说话的语气满是自嘲：“我实在不明白我在干啥，全世界只有你能看见我。”  
“你看起来和以前没一点变化。”斯蒂夫打开了门，“不管你是什么……我都非常的高兴。”  
霍华德跟在斯蒂夫身后走了出去，在他看不见的地方露出苦笑。  
*  
就和昨天一样，斯蒂夫骑着摩托载着霍华德前往他那个神秘的目的地。风几乎吹乱了霍华德的头发，他眯着眼睛打量在他们身边前进或是倒退的人，心里想着会有多少人注意到斯蒂夫腰间的衣服因为被自己搂着而出现的不自然的褶皱。  
“你冷吗，霍华德？”  
“我很好！吃饱了早饭我现在精力充沛！”  
斯蒂夫的车驶过商业区和住宅区，驶进一片被绿树和草地环绕的庭院，在一栋白色的小楼前停了下来。霍华德环绕四周，三三两两的有一些满头白发的老人在散步或是坐着轮椅晒太阳，为他们推轮椅、陪伴他们聊天的人穿着统一的服装，到处都透着闲散与安宁。  
“这是什么地方？”霍华德拉住斯蒂夫问。  
斯蒂夫对照着自己记在纸上的地址说：“格林谷养老院，应该就是给老年人养老的地方，”他收起了纸条，“听起来像是我该来的地方。”  
斯蒂夫停稳了车，往白色的小楼走去，霍华德跟在他身边问他：“你说什么？”  
“我是说——不止一个人说我是老年人了。我确实过时了。”斯蒂夫转过头看着霍华德说，“你对这个时代来说也是老年人。”  
霍华德无所谓地耸了耸肩：“这儿的环境挺不错的。入住有什么要求吗？我们俩的房租我来付吧。”  
“你可别把以前的钞票拿出来。”  
“钱又改版了吗？”霍华德跟着斯蒂夫迈进楼里，他看见几个年轻的姑娘在问询柜台一样的地方有些惊讶地看着斯蒂夫，“对了，你到这儿是……想干什么呢？”  
“见一个人——弗瑞帮我预约的。”斯蒂夫的声音有些微微的激动，他走上前去问那几个姑娘，“打扰了，女士们，请问，提摩西·杜根（注）住在这里吗？”  
这 是一个无比熟悉的名字。霍华德在脑子里搜索了一遍，很快就想起了那个人的样子——很难让人忘记他的样子，高大壮实的身躯，一头红色的头发，总是戴着一顶就 像是粘在他头上一样的帽子，标志性的浓密的胡子铺满了他整个上嘴唇，尤其让人难忘的是他的大嗓门——霍华德还记得自己曾被他的声音吓得摔飞过杯子。  
他回过神来，斯蒂夫已经向姑娘们道了谢，往更深处走去，在发现霍华德没有跟上后，他又走了回来：“不跟我走了吗？”  
“我只是……你是来找他的对吗？他还活着吗？”  
“弗瑞帮我找了所有我认识的人……真没想到居然真的能找到，”斯蒂夫竭力控制着自己的语调，“我……我不知道他还认得我么，或者……”  
他推开了一扇大门。  
一把高亢的、极其熟悉的声音回荡在他们面前的这个活动室里。  
“嘿，老汤米！你偷藏的牌都从你屁股底下掉出来了！”  
提 摩西·“达姆达姆”·杜根，他看起来和70年前几乎没有什么不同——除掉那一头花白的头发和跟着一起变白的胡子，就连眼睛里都还透着当年的精力充沛。他和 几个差不多老态龙钟的老家伙坐在一张桌前正在打牌，椅子边搁着一根拐杖。他对着坐在自己对面的老头吹胡子瞪眼睛，然后他抬起头，看见了站在门口，正看着他 发呆的斯蒂夫。  
“瞧瞧这是谁！”他大声喊着站了起来，有些站立不稳，斯蒂夫往前走了几步，杜根已经抓住自己的拐杖，一瘸一拐但是又飞快地走到了斯蒂夫的面前，“你可算是来了！我看了新闻，我就知道是你！队长！”  
杜根用力地抱住了斯蒂夫，身体都在发颤，斯蒂夫被他抱得几乎透不过起来，然后杜根放开了他，转身面向整个活动室——满屋子的老年人颤颤巍巍地望向房门口这场奇妙的久别重逢，杜根冲着他们喊：“老家伙们！我告诉过你们的！我和这家伙一起狠狠踢过希特勒的下巴！”  
屋里的老人们稀稀拉拉地向斯蒂夫打了招呼，然后又回到了自己的世界里。  
斯蒂夫扶住了杜根：“没想到还能见到你，杜根……我……我太高兴了。”他看着杜根，一时半会儿不知道说什么好，“你……你的身体还好吗？”  
“利索得很！”他拍了拍自己的身体，对自己的腿丝毫不以为意，然后压低了声音对斯蒂夫说，“倒是你，我可听说你是从冰块里爬出来的！”  
“是弗瑞告诉你的吗？”  
“弗瑞？大概是这个名字吧，一个趾高气昂的家伙，你怎么会认识这样的人？”杜根猛地拍了拍斯蒂夫的肩膀，然后他望向斯蒂夫的身后，“那边站着的是斯塔克先生？弗瑞可没告诉我你也来了……你也是从冰里爬出来的吗？”  
霍华德惊呆了，他望向斯蒂夫——斯蒂夫马上回头，脸上也写满了震惊。  
“你看得见我？……你认识我吗？”霍华德结结巴巴地问。  
“要想忘记一个成天在我们面前围着队长转来转去的有钱少爷可不太容易，”杜根得意地仰起了头，“我说，你要不要喝杯热茶？这儿的伙食糟透了，倒是茶还算凑合能喝几口！”  
霍华德呆了几秒，然后走上前向杜根伸出了手：“你好，杜根，真高兴能见到你……你一点儿都没变。”  
杜根从鼻子里哼了一声，握住了霍华德的手，故意用了好大的力气，霍华德疼得几乎要弯下了腰，杜根用力甩了几下手说：“你好！”  
霍华德脸都快皱成一团，但是他笑得合不拢嘴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan 提摩西·“达姆达姆”·杜根：队长二战时嚎叫小队的成员，戴着帽子，块头最大的那一位。


	5. Chapter 5

“他能看见我。”霍华德说完又笑了出来。  
斯蒂夫跟在他身后走着，嘴角也挂着笑容：“是的，我看见了……他都快要把你的手拧下来了。”  
霍华德点了点头，顺便揉了揉他还在隐隐作疼的手腕：“那很疼，但那说明我是真的，他没有穿过我！”  
“你看起来可真高兴。”斯蒂夫走到他的边上，他们肩并着肩推开了养老院的大门。  
阳光洒在霍华德的脸上，他抬起手挡在眼睛上面对斯蒂夫说：“你也该高兴起来，我的朋友，我可不是你想出来的——我真想拥抱我见到的每一个人！”  
“我恐怕你并不能抱到他们……”斯蒂夫朝着自己的摩托车走去。  
“哦……真遗憾，看来斯塔克的拥抱只能是限定商品。”霍华德站在斯蒂夫身后看他发动车子，“斯蒂夫，你说在看不到我的人眼里，我们刚才和杜根喝茶的时候，是什么样的？”  
斯蒂夫回忆了一下刚才和杜根聊天的场景。杜根大着嗓门说了很多他们当年的事情，又讲了他这些年的经历，生气的时候拼命地拍打沙发，高兴起来又举起茶杯当成酒杯和斯蒂夫还有霍华德干杯，在他们要离开的时候，他把他们两个人一起紧紧抱住，身体有些轻微的颤抖，告别的话依然说得干脆利落。边上的老人们并没有怎么搭理他们——他们自顾自地玩得很自在。  
“不知道，也许……”斯蒂夫试着想象了一下，“他们会看到一个茶杯在天上飞。”  
“如果我举着这个茶杯，然后我的手臂穿透了那些看不见我的人的身体，最后卡在茶杯的位置呢？”霍华德陷入了沉思，“我有点好奇……”  
“不，告诉我你不会这么做，你会吓到他们的。”斯蒂夫笑着拍了拍自己的后座，“我们走吧。”  
霍华德跨上了摩托车，坐在斯蒂夫身后，手环在斯蒂夫的腰间。  
霍华德的身体热乎乎的，和任何一个普通人没什么两样——但那些普通人根本看不见他，也感觉不到他的存在。  
“你怎么做到的？”  
“什么？”风声灌进霍华德的耳朵里，他没有听清斯蒂夫说的话，于是他把下巴抬高搁在斯蒂夫的肩膀上大声问他，“你说什么？”  
“我说……我的意思是，为什么只有我和杜根——目前看来是只有我俩——能看到你，和你拥抱……而其他的人根本就感觉不到你？”  
“我不知道……”霍华德停顿了一会儿，“不过我想总能找到解释的。斯蒂夫？你能带我去昨天你找到我的地方吗？”  
“这就过去。”斯蒂夫看了看眼前的路牌指示，在下一个路口拐上了前往中央公园的路。  
*  
斯蒂夫带着霍华德到了草莓园，在那儿的某个僻静角落停下了车，霍华德从车上下来，看着周围的花丛赞叹不已：“这儿可真美，昨天我都没来得及看。”  
“其实我也没看几眼，”斯蒂夫找了位置坐下，“我刚到这儿没一分钟你就来了。”  
“我来得恰到好处，不然就遇不上你了，我大概会被成千上万的人踩来踩去，然后被自己吓死。”霍华德坐到了斯蒂夫的边上，“你为什么会在这儿？”  
“我和其他一些人送两个神回家——我可没和你开玩笑。”  
“……你刚才说的是，神？”  
斯蒂夫点了点头：“是的，是神话里的那种神，雷神托尔和他的兄弟洛基——在这之前纽约几乎被洛基和他的军队拆了。”他思考了一下怎样将之前的经历尽量简洁地向霍华德说明，“神盾局召集了一些人，其中包括我，组成了一个特别应对小组来对付这场灾难，最后我们把洛基抓住了。”  
霍华德努力消化着斯蒂夫说的意思：“你是说，你们和神打了一架？”  
“我以为我回到了最可怕的战场。”  
“就像红骷髅那样的状况？”  
斯蒂夫皱起眉头：“我想是的……我们几乎只有招架之力，非常艰难。”  
“那么送他们回家是什么意思？”  
“就是字面的意思，他们住在……住在另一个星球，托尔带着洛基回去接受审判。”斯蒂夫的眼睛亮了起来，“霍华德，你还记得我从九头蛇基地拿回来给你的那个弹夹么？红骷髅将一个蓝色魔方里的能量灌进他们的武器里，我要说的就是那个蓝色的魔方——神盾得到了它，洛基偷走了它，最后托尔和洛基还得借助那个魔方的力量回到他们的星球。”  
“我知道那东西，”霍华德扭头盯着斯蒂夫，“我在找你的时候，在北冰洋里找到了它。”  
斯蒂夫惊讶地看着霍华德，确定自己的老友并没有在开玩笑。  
“弗瑞并没有告诉我这个……不过这样确实说得通……你搜寻我的时候，找到了魔方……但为什么魔方会落到神盾局的手里？霍华德，魔方在哪儿？我是说，1946年的时候，魔方在哪儿？”  
“在我家的一个实验室里。”霍华德把手支在自己的腿上，弯起身体看着地面，“我一直在国家的秘密支持下研究魔方。不过这个神盾局我可是听你说了才知道。”  
“你研究魔方干什么？”斯蒂夫的声音听起来有些不高兴，霍华德抬起头看着他：“那东西里面蕴含着改写这个世界物理法则的东西——我想试着将里面的能源拿出来加以利用。”  
斯蒂夫焦急地问他：“你用了？你用了那东西？”  
“怎么了？”  
“托尔说那个魔方只有他们神族才知道正确的使用方法——”  
“你刚才说他们使用了魔方，对吧？”霍华德打断了斯蒂夫，“他们是怎么用的？告诉我点什么，随便什么。”  
斯蒂夫试着向霍华德描述前一天他的见闻：“他们将那个魔方放进一个盒子里，两人分别握着盒子的一端一扭，很快就有蓝色的光从魔方里扩散开来……”斯蒂夫摸出了自己的本子和铅笔——今天他没有忘记带着，他在纸上画了一个草图，“蓝色的光芒将他们俩笼罩，光芒里隐约能看到通往另一个世界……然后他们就被一股力量拉走了，什么都没剩下。这和当年红骷髅消失时的场景几乎一模一样。”  
霍华德看着纸上的草图发愣，他点着笼罩着人的光芒喃喃自语：“蓝色的光芒……”  
他坐直了身体，轻轻叹了口气，对斯蒂夫说：“我也见到了……蓝色的光芒。”  
*  
霍华德·斯塔克造出一架新的飞机对所有人来说都没什么奇怪的，不过有鉴于这架飞机是他从没有结果的寻找美国队长的任务中脱身出来后完成的第一件带有鲜明的斯塔克标志的作品，社会各界还是对他的XE-12投来了一定的关注。  
“这架飞机的特色是什么，斯塔克先生？”  
“是能源，崭新的能源。”霍华德微笑着告诉来采访他的年轻女记者，“这是能带来人类文明进步的能源。”  
能源的具体来历他并没有透露给任何人——他一反常态地没有对自己的作品夸夸其谈，除了接受了一次采访，其后就再也没有在公众面前说过有关他这架飞机的第二个字。甚至就连飞机的试飞，也是他亲力亲为——虽说作为一个冒险家和飞行家，他这么做一点都不奇怪，但是考虑到他对这件作品的态度，不由得让人怀疑，他亲自试飞，应该是想做到最大限度的保密。  
霍华德并没有把试飞的日期告诉给媒体，他只跟很有限的几个人提了试飞的事情，然后就拎着风镜帽子走去了自己的飞机场。  
他研究那个魔方有一阵子了。  
刚开始的时候几乎每天都有新发现，这着实让霍华德惊喜不已，任何一小点发现，都足够他研究好久了。  
他尝试着将魔方里源源不绝的能量分离了一些出来——就和九头蛇当年做的类似，但是不同的是他没有将这些能量做成武器，而是设法存储并且转换成可用的能源。  
他需要试验一下这东西到底有多好用，开发中的XE-12简直就是绝佳的试验对象。  
霍华德亲手将从魔方里分离出来的能源装进了他的飞机里——没有人知道他这么做。  
霍华德认为这次试飞和他曾经经历过的成百上千次飞行不会有任何的不同，他的飞机在跑道上奔驰，随着他拉动操纵杆而飞上天空，高度表一路攀升，能源读数显示的蓝色数字也基本正常——他愉快地吹了声口哨，看着飞机外的景致自言自语：“让我看看你能做到什么程度。”  
他猛地拉升，随后立刻降下，在空中盘旋、翻转，XE-12都给了他最为迅速的回应。他将出力增到最大，再度向上攀升，调整方向，避开西斜的太阳，向着北方飞去。  
方向仪上显示的行进方向是东北方。霍华德看着在自己面前层层叠叠的云层，想起了一年多前在北冰洋的日日夜夜。寒冷让那些记忆愈发的刻骨铭心，他一心要找的人没有找到，倒是找到了意外之喜——他的手指抚上能源读数表，微弱的蓝光映在他的指腹上。  
霍华德一直在质疑自己从北冰洋撤回的举动是否正确。也许再多一天，他就能找到斯蒂夫了。他愿意相信斯蒂夫还活着，因为并没有人能给出确切的证据，证明他死了。  
“我的朋友……”  
——我想念你。  
驾驶室里突然闪现了强烈的蓝光，霍华德被光刺得睁不开眼睛。他抬起手挡在眼睛跟前，感觉到耳压正在急剧变化——他失去了平衡，透过手指缝看到高度表上的数字正在一泻千里，他用力将操纵杆拉起来，一边努力查看能源读数表——那数字增大的速度比他降落的速度更快。  
霍华德难以相信自己的眼睛，能源读数很快到顶不再增加，但是数字发出的蓝光却越来越强烈，那正是刚才闪到他的蓝光的来源。蓝色的光芒充斥了他的整个驾驶室，异样的白噪声响起，他看见他的飞机正一头扎向贝弗利山，蓝光里隐隐透出深邃的通路，那里面有星星点点的光亮，和一股无法抗拒的力量……  
整个飞机都在震颤。霍华德的手早已捏不住操纵杆，他拼尽全力咬紧牙关，重力压得他无法呼吸，就连睁开眼睛都无比辛苦。飞机撞击陆地的那一瞬，霍华德就快不能思考的脑子里闪现出唯一的一个的念头：  
——你最后看到的是什么，斯蒂夫？  
*  
“霍华德？霍华德？上帝啊……”斯蒂夫扶住就快要倒下的霍华德，轻轻摇晃他的身体，“你怎么了？醒醒……嘿，醒醒，你怎么了？”  
霍华德微弱地晃了晃脑袋，手捂在胸口，斯蒂夫拨开他的手摸到他胸口，他的心跳变得非常微弱。  
“只是想起了坠机前的一些事情……我想我是受伤了，但我找不到我的伤口。”霍华德扶着自己的额头，大量汗珠渗了出来不停往下流。  
“你在发烧。”斯蒂夫擦掉他头上的汗水，“一定是今天太累了，骑摩托让你受风了。”  
斯蒂夫扶着霍华德站了起来。  
霍华德垂着脑袋嘟囔着：“我觉得我有点明白……”他话没说完就失去了意识，斯蒂夫赶忙搂住他的腰，几秒过后霍华德睁开了眼睛，“抱歉，抱歉，我不是这样的，这你知道……”  
“我知道，你永远是那个西装笔挺步履稳健的斯塔克先生。”斯蒂夫牢牢抱着霍华德让他不会再摔倒，他脱下自己的衣服给他穿上，“能看到你如此虚弱的一面，我既深感荣幸，又非常难过。”  
霍华德跟着斯蒂夫走到他的摩托边上，他拽了拽身上斯蒂夫的外套说：“在看不见我的人眼里这就是一件飘在空中的衣服吧？”  
“管不着别人怎么想了。”斯蒂夫发动了车子，“请你再忍耐一下，我这就带你回家。”  
*  
霍华德的脑子在飞快转动，但是时不时袭来的头疼和晕厥总是打断他的思路，他觉得自己在下坠，幸好斯蒂夫的手把他拉了回来，他不记得自己是怎么下的车、又是怎么上的楼，当他终于稍微清醒一些时，他已经躺在斯蒂夫的床上了。  
他睁开眼睛，看见斯蒂夫坐在床前，神情焦虑地看着他，在他睁眼时，斯蒂夫的表情有了些微的缓和。  
“你一直在发烧，比昨天晚上还要严重。”  
“现在几点了？”霍华德努力望向窗口，窗帘已经拉起来了，“……我是不是睡了很久？”  
斯蒂夫用毛巾擦掉霍华德脸上和脖子上的汗，把他的被子盖好：“别管那些，你先吃了这个。”他扶起霍华德在他背后塞了几个枕头，把一个碗端到他面前。  
“这是什么？”  
“麦片粥，还是热的。”  
霍华德试着抬起手臂，他连动手指都有些困难，斯蒂夫用勺子舀了满满一勺的麦片粥递到他的嘴边，催促他张嘴，霍华德尴尬地看着他：“我一岁就开始自己吃饭了。”  
“你现在病了，被人喂着吃并不可耻。”斯蒂夫把勺子又往前送了一点碰到了霍华德的嘴唇，他不太情愿地张开嘴，把一勺麦片粥吃了进去。  
吃完麦片粥后霍华德的精神好了一些，体温也不是那么高了。斯蒂夫拿掉了几个他背后的枕头让他躺下，重新在床边坐下，看着他，满脸困惑地说：“我不知道你到底得了什么病，应该找更专业的人来看看你。”  
“看什么，一团顶起你被子的空气吗？他们会觉得你更需要被看一看的。”  
斯蒂夫摇摇头：“我不介意。因为我清楚地知道你是存在的。既然杜根能看见你，一定还有别人也能看见你，或是有些什么办法——”  
霍华德皱着眉头闭起了眼睛，斯蒂夫立刻闭上嘴巴紧张地看着他，等他又睁眼，斯蒂夫才松了口气。  
霍华德小声问他：“你累吗，斯蒂夫？”  
“我不累。”  
“你还打算睡那个睡袋吗？那可实在不舒服……”霍华德朝斯蒂夫身后的地板上张望——他并没有看到睡袋。  
斯蒂夫摇头：“我就坐在这里。我这就关灯，我会一直坐在这里的。”  
他关掉了灯，重新坐了回来，握着霍华德的一只手：“你有什么不舒服，随时叫我。”  
霍华德在漆黑一片里努力辨识斯蒂夫的轮廓，他渐渐适应房间里的黑暗，看见斯蒂夫的眼睛反射着微弱的光。  
“就算是超级战士也需要休息……”霍华德握紧斯蒂夫的手，“如果因为我而打扰你休息，我会非常内疚的。”  
“你为什么要内疚呢？我一点都不累。照顾你是第一要紧的事情。”  
“你可以睡在床上，”霍华德往里靠了一点，拍了拍身边的位置，“睡下你应该不成问题吧？”  
斯蒂夫沉默了几秒后慢慢开口：“我想应该没问题……”  
“那请你也躺下吧，只有我一个躺着实在太不公平了。”  
“……好吧。”  
斯蒂夫松开霍华德的手站了起来，他拿来了毯子和枕头，脱掉衣服后躺在了霍华德的边上。他仍然握着霍华德的手，有些不太自在地说：“有一点挤啊。”  
“我不会踢你的。”霍华德的声音越来越小，他缓缓闭上眼睛说，“晚安，斯蒂夫。”  
“我也不会踢你的。”斯蒂夫笑着回答，“晚安，霍华德，祝你做个好梦。”


	6. Chapter 6

霍华德睡了一个安稳觉，这是他到了21世纪后睡的第一个安稳觉——事实上他已经很久很久没有睡得这么踏实了。  
斯蒂夫不在边上，应该是很早就起床了。他狭小的公寓里可以呆人的地方屈指可数，霍华德循着厨房传来的响动光着脚走到厨房门边，看到斯蒂夫正往冰箱里塞东西。  
“早上好，斯蒂夫，”霍华德清了清嗓子，“我……我没有踢你吧？”  
斯蒂夫扭过头看他，嘴角带着笑容：“早上好，你一晚上都没挪过窝儿，我以为打雷也不会吵醒你。”他把一个瓶子放在了桌子上，“我给你买了酸奶，商店里的人说加了果肉的营养更好。”  
他把酸奶倒到碗里递给霍华德，霍华德皱着鼻子舀了一勺放进嘴里，然后眯起眼睛龇牙咧嘴地看着斯蒂夫：“很……酸！但是很好吃！”  
“你没有吃过吗？”斯蒂夫给自己也倒了一些，“我以为你什么都吃过呢。”  
“这可太抬举我了。”霍华德又舀起一勺塞进嘴里，“战争结束后我比战争时期还要忙。”  
“在研究那个魔方？”  
霍华德睁大了眼睛：“是的！斯蒂夫，昨天我有件事没和你说完……我想我有点明白我是怎么到这儿来的了。”  
斯蒂夫放下了手里的勺子：“是魔方的力量吗？”  
霍华德点点头：“我猜是的，我花了很大的精力在研究这东西蕴含的能源，但我仍旧不知道到底应该怎么正确地使用它……我们所有的研究方式，事实上都是在破坏它，而它是无法被破坏的。”  
他用勺子薄薄舀起一层酸奶，指着碗里凹下去一点然后慢慢匀平的酸奶说：“我分离出了一些能源，但那对于这整个魔方来说根本不足挂齿，它很快恢复原状，就像这样……力量仍旧无穷无尽。我意识到我的研究方向是错误的，如果想要发挥它百分之百的能量，我必须要换一个思路……但是我找不到思路。”  
霍华德挠了挠脑袋，然后将勺子倒转过来，把木质的粗柄塞进了酸奶里：“事实上这个魔方真正的作用是——正如你所说，那两位神利用它开启了一条通路，通向他们的星球，这样，这个魔方就被正确地激活了，而借着这条开启的通路，”霍华德在桌面上四处张望，然后他把斯蒂夫碗里的勺子抢了过来，贴着自己的勺子柄，慢慢插进酸奶里，“我到达了这里。”  
斯蒂夫专注地听着，等霍华德说完后他若有所思地低下了头，过了会儿抬起头来说：“也就是说托尔在这儿打开的通路将你给拉过来了。你在开飞机的时候也打开了通路是吗？”  
“我想是的……但这是我没明白的部分。”霍华德摇了摇头，“我不明白我是怎么打开通向这里的通路的——但我一定是打开了，不然在这之前我对魔方做的每一次研究都可能和这里相连，我都可能传送过来。”他拿起自己的勺子，把勺子柄放进嘴里舔了舔，“还有什么是我没有注意到的点呢？你说红骷髅也打开过这样的通路，他做了什么吗？他没有传送到这儿来吗？”  
“他没有，我不知道他做了什么……也许他是真的去了另一个世界了。”  
霍华德叹了口气：“这仍然是个迷啊……”  
急促的嘀嘀声突然从斯蒂夫的房间里响起，霍华德吓了一跳，他望向房间：“怎么了？”  
斯蒂夫已经走进房间，他拿了ipad回到厨房：“看起来……似乎有人打电话给我。”  
他坐在椅子上，端正地捧着机器，有些茫然地盯着屏幕。霍华德走到他旁边往屏幕上看，斯蒂夫指着画面中间一个人的头像照片说：“如果我按下这个……就会有个人出现在这里和我说话。”  
“这是可以看到对方的电话吗？哇哦……”霍华德好奇地伸出了手指，“我本来以为这只是一个本子——”  
他的手指没留神就戳到了屏幕上，电话立刻接通了，一个男人出现在屏幕中央，霍华德立刻收起了手指往后缩了缩，僵直了身体看着屏幕——角落里还有斯蒂夫的脸，他看起来也硬邦邦的。  
“你好，队长。”对方很礼貌地和斯蒂夫打招呼。  
“你好，寇森探员。”斯蒂夫试着将平板电脑摆正，霍华德刚好没有被拍进去，他目瞪口呆地看着斯蒂夫和屏幕中的人说话，“你的身体好点了吗？”  
“恢复得很不错，”名叫寇森的男人露出发自内心的笑容，“局长为我找了最好的医生。”  
斯蒂夫也笑了起来：“虽然尼克·弗瑞的做法我非常反感……但是什么都比不上你没事，探员。”  
“感谢你的关心，队长。”寇森脸上微笑的表情就像是生来带着的，“你今天没有来神盾报到，是有什么事情耽搁了吗？”  
斯蒂夫尴尬地拧起了眉毛：“唔，那个……”他朝着自己的厨房里望了一圈，“我家的冰箱出了点故障。”  
“需要我们来帮你处理吗？”  
“不用，我想我自己可以……搞定。”  
寇森点了点头：“好的，队长，如果需要帮忙，请随时联系我。”  
斯蒂夫和寇森告别，在寇森的指导下找到了关闭视频电话的按钮，然后他按下，在寇森的影像从屏幕中间消失后，他松了口气，扭头对霍华德说：“看来我还得多使几次。”  
“这可真棒。”霍华德赞叹地摸到平板上，“一定有一个超级小的摄像机，把你的影像拍下来，然后无线传输到对方那儿去吧，在哪儿呢？”他的手指触到屏幕上方的摄像头位置，“难道就是这个吗？这也太小了！但是看刚才你出现在画面里的角度，应该就是这儿……”  
他听见斯蒂夫的笑声，回头看见斯蒂夫盯着他，笑得身体都往后仰去。  
“你真喜欢这个。”  
“这太方便了！”  
斯蒂夫拿起ipad，一手扶着霍华德让他坐好，然后他躲在屏幕后面，手指戳着屏幕，时不时看霍华德几眼——几分钟后他把屏幕转了回来：“看你。”  
他用手指画了一个人——没梳理过的头发乱糟糟翘起，睁大了眼睛盯着一个小方块，虽然只有寥寥数笔但是霍华德绝对不会看错，那是他自己。  
“我的头发有那么乱吗？”霍华德抓了抓自己的头发，“嘿，斯蒂夫，这是不是你第一次画我？你从来没有画过我。”  
斯蒂夫跑回房间拿了一支笔过来，插在ipad上后再度捧起机器：“你太忙了，从来抓不住你当模特。”他站了起来，“这儿不太适合画画。”说完他拉着霍华德回到了房间里，让他在床上坐好，“这里的光线更好。”  
霍华德试着换了几个姿势，最后只能无奈地问斯蒂夫：“我要做什么动作吗？”  
“自然些就行了。”  
“我……”霍华德难受地扭了扭，斯蒂夫捧着ipad问他：“能别动吗，斯塔克先生？”  
“……我需要脱掉衣服吗？”  
“……你说什么？”  
“画家的模特好像都不怎么穿衣服，”霍华德开始解开他刚穿好没多久的衣服，“我是不是也脱掉比较好？”  
斯蒂夫的脸开始泛红了，他窘迫地回答着：“不，你不用脱衣服，”他转过头，找到自己的本子放在霍华德手里，“你就装作在看书吧。”  
霍华德打开了斯蒂夫的本子，里面画了许多图，有花花草草，城市一角，40年代斯蒂夫自己拍摄的劳军海报，孤零零的军帽和钢盔，天空中滑过的飞机拉出长长的尾巴，还有一些有趣的小人，其中有一个戴着眼罩的家伙，从斯蒂夫画他的方式来看，他显然不太喜欢这个家伙。  
“他是谁？”霍华德转过本子给斯蒂夫看，“看起来你不太喜欢他。”  
“转回去，霍华德，就像刚才那样，”斯蒂夫瞄了一眼自己的本子，“他是神盾的指挥官尼克·弗瑞……我确实不太喜欢他。不过这不重要。”  
霍华德撇了撇嘴：“你最好别让他看到这张图。”  
斯蒂夫笑着抬头：“我会把我的本子藏得好好的，”他仰起脖子用手里的笔指着天花板，“我可以藏在那块吊板上头。”  
他很快放下了笔，走到霍华德身边，把ipad塞在他的手里：“画好了。”  
霍华德觉得斯蒂夫一定将自己美化了不少——图中的他安静地坐在房间的一角，头发不再是乱蓬蓬的，手里捧着书，聚精会神地读着，斯蒂夫还在他的背后画上了木质的书橱。  
“我背后并没有书橱——我是说，你是怎么做到把我塞到这样一个书房里的？”  
“这是艺术加工，霍华德，”斯蒂夫笑嘻嘻地收回平板电脑，“但这不是你最好的样子。我更喜欢你做实验的模样，好像……”他做出盯着什么东西目不转睛的样子，“你沉浸在自己的研究里，怎么叫你你都听不见。”  
霍华德满脸遗憾：“是因为这个原因所以你没给我画像吗？我真后悔错过了多少机会。”  
“现在也并不迟，”斯蒂夫把ipad放在桌上，拿起杯子往厨房走去，“现在有很多时间，我可以慢慢帮你画。”  
“能帮我画一张做实验的样子吗？”霍华德朝着厨房喊。  
“可以！我们一起去找个实验室！”  
霍华德像听见笑话似的瞪大了眼睛：“有必要去找一个吗，我是说，我家——”他突然停住了，呆呆盯着房间里的某个点，等斯蒂夫倒了一杯水回来，他还在发呆。  
“怎么了，霍华德？”斯蒂夫抬起手在他面前晃了晃。  
“我怎么会没有发现呢，”霍华德喃喃自语，“我家在洛杉矶，但这儿是纽约。你掉在哪儿，斯蒂夫？”  
“你是说我……坠机的地方？”  
“对，你坠机，然后被人找到的地方，”霍华德拉住他的手，“我也计算过，我想知道是不是和我计算的一样。”  
“神盾告诉我和你计算的范围是吻合的……但是具体的位置我不知道。”  
“你能带我去查出来吗？”  
斯蒂夫缓慢地摇头：“我不认为尼克·弗瑞会乖乖告诉我——但是我知道有人应该可以查到。”他张口，犹豫再三对霍华德说，“霍华德，听着……我想……你在纽约也应该算有一个家。”  
“我把纽约的房子卖了。”霍华德紧张地看着他。  
“我是说……”斯蒂夫踌躇着，“你有个儿子，他就住在……纽约。”  
霍华德惊讶地叫出声来：“儿子？我结婚了？”斯蒂夫点头，霍华德的神色突然暗淡下来。  
“你要去查吗？我坠机的地点……嗯，我想你的儿子应该可以帮我们……查到。”斯蒂夫斟酌着语句，他有些担心霍华德的状态。  
霍华德用手搓了搓脸。他整理好自己的衣服，站起来说：“我要查。我们走吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

霍华德看得出斯蒂夫的犹豫：他握着杯子在桌上转来转去，眼睛盯着杯子，但看起来他什么都没在看。  
似乎霍华德有儿子这件事情对他带来的困惑比对霍华德自己还要厉害，霍华德只是愣了两秒，但是他很快就明白了一切。他看见斯蒂夫拿起杯子又放下说：“也许这不是个好主意。”  
“你指什么？”霍华德向那个折磨着斯蒂夫的杯子伸出了手，他把杯子拖了过来，低下头喝了一口水，“带我去我儿子——”他顿了顿，“去我儿子那儿查你坠机的地方？”  
斯蒂夫抬起头盯着霍华德：“我太欠考虑。”  
“你认识我儿子吗？”霍华德想了想，“他是个老头子了吧？”  
“不，他不是老头子。神盾局也找了他来一起对付洛基，他很有一套。”  
“哦，听起来不错啊。”霍华德点了点头——他觉得自己似乎是在听一个毫不相干的人的事情，没有太大的情绪波动。他到斯蒂夫这儿已经是第三天了，整整两天的时间，他都在迷茫、疼痛、喜悦、昏睡间切换，但此时此刻，他的头脑却前所未有的清醒，就好像他已经破解了魔方的谜题，找到了一切答案的开端。  
他对上斯蒂夫不解的目光，斯蒂夫不太确定地开口：“我……我并不想冒犯你。你刚才说你没有结婚，霍华德？”  
“没有，我可没有时间去搞懂女人。”  
斯蒂夫皱起眉头，他陷入了沉思。霍华德捏紧了杯子，他必须说点什么，他觉得再不说就来不及了。  
“现在出发吧？”他站了起来，朝窗外张望，天气好得让人觉得坐在家里就是罪过，霍华德挑起眉毛对斯蒂夫说，“我等不及想坐上你的摩托了。”  
斯蒂夫也站了起来，他穿上外套，拿起车钥匙说：“好的，我们走。”  
霍华德松开了一直捏着杯子的手。他的小指湿了，而杯子并没有倾斜或是碎裂。  
*  
隔着老远霍华德就看见了那栋大厦，显然遭到了严重的破坏，顶部平台正在整修，外墙上挂着一个巨大的字母A。  
“是那个吗？”霍华德眯起眼睛，“那是个字母A吗？”  
斯蒂夫大声地回答他：“没错，那是你们的姓斯塔克，只不过在和洛基的战斗中被砸坏了大部分。”  
霍华德笑了一声：“呵，我开始相信那是我的儿子了。”  
摩托车慢慢驶近了斯塔克大厦，有工人正在忙着进进出出。斯蒂夫退开为他们让路，他走到门口，又走回到霍华德身边：“也许我应该先打个电话？”  
工人们扭头看着斯蒂夫，霍华德耸了耸肩：“他们一定觉得你是个怪人，非要把心里想的说出来。”  
斯蒂夫站在原地还没来得及说什么，一把好听的男声响了起来：“早上好，队长。来找主人有什么事吗？”  
霍华德往门里望去，并没有看到什么人。他困惑地问斯蒂夫：“我没看到任何人。”  
“是电子管家贾维斯，”斯蒂夫小声告诉霍华德，然后他转向门口，对着屋里说话，“早上好，贾维斯，抱歉贸然打扰了，斯塔克先生在家吗？我有些事情想麻烦他。”  
听起来没什么情绪起伏的男声立刻回答：“主人正在他的休息室。请你搭乘电梯上去吧。”  
霍华德紧紧地跟在斯蒂夫身边，走进了斯塔克大厦。他抬起头望着这栋宏伟的建筑，高大宽敞，装饰简洁，到处可见从他那个时代延续而来的收藏品，或是一些他从未见过、不知道有什么功能和作用的东西——这品味和他出奇的相似，要不是斯蒂夫告诉他这就是他儿子的家，他绝对想第一时间认识这大厦的主人。但现在，他的每一步都很忐忑——他跟着斯蒂夫走到了电梯边上，犹豫着迈出了脚。  
“可别告诉我你害怕了。”斯蒂夫在电梯门关闭后小声对霍华德说。  
“我？不，没有……我一点都不害怕见到我儿子……”霍华德看着电梯指示灯上显示的楼层飞速增大，他压低了声音说，“我只是……还没做好准备。”  
霍华德在想着自己未来的儿子是什么样的。也许和自己很像，也许完全不一样。斯蒂夫说他也被神盾局招募了参与战斗，再看看这栋大厦，看来还是像自己的部分较多。见到他应该说些什么呢？“嗨，你好，我是你老爹”？不，说不定他根本看不见自己——至今为止只有斯蒂夫和杜根能看见他并和他交谈，他们都曾和他并肩战斗过，似乎能从这里面窥见一些共性。  
电梯门就在他胡思乱想的时候打开了。  
“到了，队长。主人和波兹小姐在休息室里等你。”  
贾维斯的声音指引着斯蒂夫和霍华德走向休息室，小辣椒穿着宽松的衬衣站在门口，她的袖子高高卷起，金色的长发也盘在头上。  
“欢迎光临，队长。抱歉这里还有些乱……我和托尼还没整理干净。”小辣椒带着斯蒂夫走进房间，和堆满了材料略显杂乱的外屋相比，休息室里干净整洁，室内光线被调暗了，就连温度也极为舒适。托尼正在屋子的正中间查看他做的大厦新设计，他拨弄着蓝绿色的全息投影，在听到小辣椒的声音后抬起了头来。  
“哇哦。”霍华德轻轻叫了一声。  
斯蒂夫快速朝着霍华德的方向看了一眼，托尼推开了大厦的设计图，向斯蒂夫走来：“没想到你还挺心急的，队长，大厦还没重建好呢。”  
“抱歉，没有提前向你打招呼……”  
“哦不不，我不是这个意思，你可以随时过来看建筑进度的，班纳博士就经常来看。”托尼退了几步走到吧台前，拿起一瓶酒转向斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫摆了摆手：“不用了，谢谢。”  
霍华德松了口气，随之而来的是低落。他们都看不见他。  
斯蒂夫看了看他，他做出无奈的表情，摇了摇头，斯蒂夫失望地坐在了椅子上。  
托尼为自己倒了一杯马提尼酒，靠在吧台上小口啜饮，他对斯蒂夫说：“等会儿我带你去四处转转？”  
“好的，谢谢，不过在这之前我还有些事情想问你。”  
“哦，对，贾维斯告诉过我。”托尼坐了下来，“是什么事呢？”  
斯蒂夫又看了霍华德一眼，霍华德坚定地点了点头，斯蒂夫便问托尼：“你能帮我查到神盾找到我的具体坐标吗？”  
“怎么，想去那里追寻一下过去的这七十年么？”托尼打趣道，“这应该是神盾内的机密内容了，你真的想知道吗？”  
“是的，我见过你……入侵神盾。”  
“他们的防火墙就是个玩具，”托尼转着手里的杯子，“事后他们修补了漏洞，但是我已经留了后门，”他挑起了一边的眉毛，“这会花点时间，但我可以办到。不过队长，我记得你对我入侵神盾系统不太满意啊。”  
“事实证明他们对我们确有隐瞒。”  
托尼笑了起来：“没错，他们瞒着我们的事情还多着呢，”他喝了一口酒，“但是队长，你为什么想知道这个呢？”  
斯蒂夫说：“我听说那个位置和我一位老友的计算结果是吻合的。”  
托尼的脸马上拉了下来，从他的声音里可以听得出明显的不快：“嗯，这个世界上会孜孜不倦地计算你的掉落位置的人大概只有一个人，就是我的老爸。”  
斯蒂夫忍不住又去看霍华德——霍华德有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他对斯蒂夫说：“我找了那么多年吗？”  
“他大概花了一辈子在找你——我也不知道，反正他整天就在忙他那些事情，要么聊聊你，要么继续忙，就这样。”  
托尼是一个会把心情直接写在脸上的人，现在他的脸上就写着“我不太开心”。斯蒂夫尴尬地对他说：“看来我不该提霍华德的事情。”  
霍华德在边上不以为然地撇了撇嘴，托尼摇晃着杯子里的冰块：“上一次有人和我提我老爸还是在去年，猜猜是谁？是尼克·弗瑞。他还带着一箱子我爸的东西给我——他把东西都丢在神盾，而不是家里。”  
“丢在神盾？”  
“怎么，那个海盗船长没有和你说吗？”托尼坐直了身体，“我爸是神盾的创始人之一。”  
斯蒂夫可没想到这个——他挠了挠自己的眉毛，不知道接下去说什么好。他偷偷去看霍华德，霍华德一脸“我什么都不知道”的莫名神情。  
托尼摊开了手：“看，我就告诉过你，他们瞒着我们的事情可多着了。我都不懂这有什么好瞒着你的。”  
“也许他们觉得这没什么好说的——或是没找到时机。”  
“如果这样想能让你觉得好受一点的话。”  
托尼把杯子里的酒喝完，然后站了起来：“我有点累了，抱歉，队长，我先失陪了。你要的东西我会帮你查到……等会儿小辣椒会带你到处看看的。”他说完就要离开，小辣椒在门口拉住了他：“托尼。”  
“干嘛？”  
“队长是你父亲的老友，”小辣椒回头看了一眼斯蒂夫，小声对托尼说，“这可能是他唯一能再了解到你父亲的机会。”  
托尼不耐烦地抓了抓自己的头发：“干嘛不去问神盾局呢？我没什么可说的，我说出来的事情队长肯定情愿没听到过。”  
“你确定吗？”小辣椒敲了敲托尼胸口的反应堆，“其实你有很多可以说的。”  
托尼瞪着小辣椒，满脸的不自在却又无可奈何，他扭过头去避开小辣椒坚持的视线：“训练室用的减震材料到了，我要去看看。如果有什么事……”他离开了房间走进电梯，在电梯门关闭前，冲着小辣椒招了招手，“你说给队长听吧，我一点都不介意。”  
小辣椒看着电梯往顶层升去，她走回休息室，冲着斯蒂夫抱歉地笑了笑：“他的心情不太好。”  
斯蒂夫赶忙站了起来：“是我的错，看来我提了一些他不想谈的事情。”  
小辣椒为斯蒂夫倒了一杯水递给他，并不急于带他参观正在改建中的斯塔克大厦，而是拖了个椅子坐在他的面前：“你是说他父亲的事情吗？托尼确实……不太爱谈他父亲的事情。”  
霍华德的脸色看起来不太好看。  
“……他不太爱谈他父亲，但这并不是说他就不爱他的父亲——他只是不太善于表达，他想的和他说的往往是两码事。”  
“还有这样的人。”霍华德愤愤地念叨着。  
斯蒂夫以不会被小辣椒注意到的角度朝着霍华德笑了笑，然后对小辣椒说：“所以他并不是像他表现的那样讨厌他父亲？”  
霍华德知道他这是故意说给自己听的。  
小辣椒点了点头：“我想就算曾经有过，在经过前年的事情后也消减了大半。他的父亲尽管去世多年，却还是救了他的命。”  
“发生了什么？”  
小辣椒戳了戳自己心口的位置：“托尼的这里……他的心脏在一次爆炸中受了重伤，有爆炸破片进入了他的血液，一直要流向他的心脏。为此他在胸口用小型反应堆供能不间断地为心脏泵血，同时阻止那些碎片流进他的心脏。他一直在改进这个心脏，但反应堆使用的钯金属板逐渐渗入他的血液，造成重金属中毒。他找不到替代品，一度以为自己时日无多，还做了不少荒唐的事情。”小辣椒看到斯蒂夫疑惑的神情，苦笑着说，“我知道你想说什么，不过……那可比你现在见到的他要荒唐一万倍。”  
斯蒂夫拧着眉头，尽管他还需要消化一下刚才小辣椒说的那些概念，但是其中的一些关键词——心脏、重伤、时日无多，这些都足以说明托尼曾经面对的是什么样的绝望。  
“幸运的是托尼得到了他父亲给他的一个箱子，他的父亲给他留下了一个谜题，”小辣椒顿了顿，“霍华德·斯塔克先生在他的研究中发现了一种全新的元素，但是由于当时科技的限制无法将这种元素提取出来，他将这个秘密留给了托尼，也只留给了他的儿子，然后，”小辣椒骄傲地扬起了下巴，“托尼解开了它。”  
“解开了它是什么意思？”霍华德焦急地问道，斯蒂夫看了他一眼，便也问小辣椒：“解开了它是什么意思？”  
“托尼将那种不存在于自然界的元素给合成了出来，他使用这种新的元素来为胸口的反应堆供能。这种新的能源非常洁净却又威力巨大，关于这个，霍华德·斯塔克先生有一个绝妙的比喻，”小辣椒露出微笑，“他说，核子反应炉与之相比——”  
霍华德接着小辣椒的话语，同时开口：“——就像是一枚3A电池。”  
斯蒂夫叫了一声：“什么？”他感到霍华德推了他一下，这才强忍着没有转过身去，而是对着小辣椒说，“哇，这真是……太棒了。”  
“是的，”小辣椒高兴地点了点头，“托尼的父亲的确是个了不起的人，在他们父子之间总有一条看不见的线连着。”她站了起来，“队长，不如我带你去参观一下全新的斯塔克大厦吧？”  
斯蒂夫心事重重地跟着小辣椒走到电梯口时才发现霍华德并没有跟过来。他回头看到霍华德坐在原地一动不动，眼睛呆呆地盯着地板。  
“抱歉，波兹小姐，”斯蒂夫往后退了几步，“我想起来我还得去神盾局报到，”他退到霍华德身边，手背在背后拍了他一下，同时大声说道，“请跟托尼说一声，我先走了。”  
斯蒂夫拖着总算回过神来的霍华德匆匆走进电梯，向小辣椒道别。电梯开始下降，斯蒂夫拽了霍华德一下：“刚才是怎么回事？”  
“什么怎么回事？”  
“那个能源的事情，”斯蒂夫说，“你很了解吗？”  
霍华德点了点头：“那句话是我记在日记本上的。那是我研究魔方的时候记下来的——事实上我并不知道那原来是一种全新的元素，”他抬起手揉了揉自己的眼睛周围，“看来我一直都在研究它……研究了一辈子。”  
“你得到了它，然后你开始研究它，”斯蒂夫盯着电梯下落的数字，慢慢说着，“根据刚才托尼说的，你成为了神盾的一员，还在研究它。我知道神盾那群人，他们研究魔方，然后制造出了武器——和九头蛇一样，霍华德，”他转过头来盯着自己的老友，“这不是你想要的结果。”  
电梯停了下来，贾维斯的声音响起：“小心脚下，队长。期待你的下次光临。”  
斯蒂夫说：“再见，贾维斯，谢谢你的款待。”  
他站在斯塔克大厦外面，抬起头望着爬升至正午位置的太阳，刺眼的阳光让他不得不眯起眼睛，他取出墨镜戴上，转过头对霍华德说：“如果你知道会是这样的结果，你还会继续研究吗？”  
霍华德焦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，然后用力点了下头：“会，我当然会继续研究下去。我不能因为‘可能会被用来制造武器’的不确定性，而放弃了这种无穷无尽的能源。这说不定可以解决这个世界上大部分的能源短缺问题，这带来的益处是无穷无尽的，更何况……”他抬起头看着斯蒂夫，“魔方是最后一个见到你的，它能带着我找到你……”霍华德抬起手，轻轻拍了拍斯蒂夫的手臂，“而且我真的找到了你。”  
斯蒂夫看着他，霍华德展露出一个真诚而又伤感的笑容，几秒钟后斯蒂夫无奈地笑了，也拍了拍霍华德的手臂。  
“我不明白你怎么那么固执。”  
“你是不是忘了你自己比谁都顽固？”  
斯蒂夫骑上自己的摩托车，在霍华德在他背后坐定后拧动了油门，他略微转头对身后的霍华德说：“等托尼给我们结果可能还要一些时间。你还有什么地方想去吗？”  
“有，”霍华德抱紧了斯蒂夫的腰，“我想去看看我的坟墓。”


	8. Chapter 8

“坟墓？去那儿干嘛？”  
“如果有机会知道自己是怎么死的，难道你不会好奇吗？”  
霍华德抓住了斯蒂夫的衣服，手中不敢使出全力。他以一种非常别扭的方式抱住斯蒂夫的腰，很吃力地让自己尽量不将全身力道都压在斯蒂夫的背上。  
斯蒂夫摇了摇头：“我并不太想知道自己是怎么死的。那一天总会到来，知道了也是徒增苦恼。”  
霍华德苦笑着说：“可我已经知道了。我已经知道我死了，还是你告诉我的，我想去看看刻在墓碑上的墓志铭写的是什么。”他等着斯蒂夫发动摩托车，然后把墓地的地址告诉他。  
斯塔克家的私人墓地离市中心有点距离，斯蒂夫的摩托开了一段时间，两人到达的时候已经是下午了。守墓人对于这个时节有人来墓地很是惊讶，在斯蒂夫表明身份后，他立刻打开了大门，还拿了一束鲜花交给两手空空过来的斯蒂夫。  
斯蒂夫捧着花，一脸的哭笑不得：“我好像真的是来看望那一个长眠的你似的，可问题是你就站在我边上。”  
“我比你的感受更奇怪，唯一比你好的是我不用捧着花。”霍华德跟着斯蒂夫走了进去。  
这是一片安静的墓地，打理得相当整齐的草地间点缀着一个个大大小小的墓碑，墓碑上的名字无一例外都是以斯塔克结尾。斯蒂夫和霍华德小心地穿行于墓碑之间，霍华德看着一个个熟悉的名字，手指在墓碑上面拂过。  
然后他们走到了这片墓地中最大的一个墓跟前。  
洁白的墓碑上没有什么花纹，简单干净，方方正正，中间刻着两个人的名字、生卒年和一行墓志铭：  
霍华德·安东尼·斯塔克 玛利亚·斯塔克  
“我们为你们打造了这一切”  
霍华德凑近端详着墓碑，然后站回到斯蒂夫边上，神情不太自然地说：“哦，看来我妻子叫玛利亚。我是怎么死的，斯蒂夫？”  
“我看到的资料上写，你和你的妻子死于一起车祸。”  
“一起车祸？”霍华德睁大了眼睛，“我还在坐长着四个轮子的东西吗？这个女人居然敢和我坐同一辆车。天哪……她居然上了我的车……”  
斯蒂夫看着不停念叨着的霍华德，忍不住笑了出来：“霍华德，她是你的妻子，当然会和你坐同一辆车。我可不相信以前没有女孩上过你的车。”  
霍华德还在念个没完：“哦天哪，我的妻子。”他捂着自己的额头，慢慢蹲了下去。  
斯蒂夫扶着霍华德走到墓地周围成片的树木边上，让他靠坐在树下，霍华德做了几个深呼吸后说：“我的妻子。”  
“既然你有儿子，那就该有妻子。”  
“我的意思是，呃……”霍华德揪住了斯蒂夫的袖子，“我有个妻子，然后我有了个儿子。这发生得太快了……”  
“我想你会习惯的……”斯蒂夫拍了拍他的肩膀，“这会花点时间。”  
霍华德把脸埋在了手里：“我好像才反应过来这意味着什么，斯蒂夫。我的脑子就跟停掉了似的——我就像被这个世界抛弃了。”  
斯蒂夫叹了口气，坐在他身边，把手搭在了他的肩膀上。被世界抛弃的感觉并不是只有霍华德一个人有，但斯蒂夫还是比霍华德幸运，至少所有的人都能看见他。  
斯蒂夫突然站了起来。霍华德抬起头看他，刚想开口问他怎么了，斯蒂夫已经按住他的肩头，示意他不要说话。斯蒂夫从霍华德身边绕到树后，一个人影立刻从不远处的树木间冒了出来：“下午好，队长。”  
那是女人的声音，霍华德朝着声音的主人望去，看见一个穿着一身干练衣服、有着一头漂亮红发的女人——娜塔莎站在斯蒂夫的面前，斯蒂夫微微侧身试图挡住霍华德，带着不悦开口：“下午好，你也来扫墓吗，罗曼诺夫？”  
“不……我没必要在你面前撒谎。”娜塔莎摇了摇头。  
“你跟踪我。”斯蒂夫沉下了声音，娜塔莎没有否认，她抬起头看着斯蒂夫的眼睛说：“你今天的状态有些反常，我担心你是否遇到了麻烦。”  
“我很好，”斯蒂夫有些不耐烦，“我能处理好一切——我又能遇到什么麻烦？”他扭头，装作是看别处，扫了霍华德一眼，“我在这儿没有任何牵挂，不是么？”  
“对不起，队长，这是我的职责之一……”娜塔莎朝着斯蒂夫走了过来，斯蒂夫打断了她：“是神盾的职责吧。”  
“是的。”  
斯蒂夫轻笑了一声：“这算是信任危机吗？神盾不相信我，我也不太信任神盾。”  
娜塔莎一脸歉意地小声说：“并不是不信任你。很抱歉，之前的事件中有些事情并没有告诉你。我们愿意弥补。”  
“就用监视来弥补吗？”斯蒂夫缓缓迈上一步，靠得离娜塔莎更近，“但你们还有更多的事情瞒着我——霍华德·斯塔克，”他念完这个名字，身后的霍华德不由自主挺直了身体，“……你们没有告诉我他是神盾的创始人之一。”  
“你从哪儿知道的？”  
“托尼告诉我的。”  
娜塔莎露出了无奈的表情，似乎在思考怎么向斯蒂夫说明这件事情：“我们确实还没有告诉你这件事情——但这不是说我们不会告诉你。这是最高机密，霍华德·斯塔克作为创始人之一的身份是不被允许暴露的。更重要的是，我们也想给你一些时间，让你能够慢慢消化你在这个世界遇到的事情。”娜塔莎把背在背后的手放到了面前，她手里握着几支白玫瑰，走过斯蒂夫身边，将白玫瑰放在霍华德的墓碑跟前，凝视了墓碑一会儿后，她转过身来，“他是个了不起的人物，我听说过你们以不同的方式活跃在战场上的传奇故事。你们是朋友，对吗？”  
斯蒂夫的表情软了下来。他像是自言自语地说着：“霍华德永远是光彩夺目的那一个，从我第一次见到他开始。我没见过比他更精力充沛又自信满满的人了，他似乎有做不完的研究，也总能拿出让人震惊的装备和发明。”  
霍华德盯着斯蒂夫，小声咕哝着：“我可是第一次听你这么说我。”  
娜塔莎颇为赞同地点了点头：“也只有他能创立神盾，不是吗？老实说，我们也正在寻找告诉你这些事情的时机。”  
“你们不敢告诉我。他创立了神盾，然后，”斯蒂夫深吸一口气说，“你们在他去世后，把魔方拿去进行武器化的研究。”  
“哦，你还对这个耿耿于怀。”霍华德耸了耸肩，斯蒂夫根本不搭理他——他说完话就扭头看向娜塔莎，他把刚才的那句话抛向娜塔莎，不容妥协地等待着她的正面回答。  
娜塔莎理了理头发，慢慢走回斯蒂夫的边上：“队长，在我加入神盾之前，我在世界各地的不同组织里待过。有很多组织觊觎魔方的力量，做了大量的研究，什么样的研究都有，哪个方向都不稀奇——看起来魔方似乎能做到任何事情。我看到过一些绝密的资料，最早的甚至追溯到二战时期，”她说到这儿的时候停顿了一下，注意到斯蒂夫正全神贯注的听着她说下去，“有些研究资料得出的结论是——魔方可以实现愿望。”  
“实现愿望？”斯蒂夫难以置信地笑了，“这听起来就像天方夜谭。”  
娜塔莎摊开手，也弯起了嘴角：“是有些让人没法相信，但报告写得有板有眼的。我曾经想办法将报告带回来给研究者们看过，最终结论如何，我也不知道。”她朝着霍华德走来，霍华德还以为她看见了自己，一下子屏住了呼吸，等到娜塔莎走到自己身边，指着树边的草地向斯蒂夫示意时，霍华德才明白她并没有看见他。  
斯蒂夫跟着她娜塔莎一起坐在草地上，他边上是依然坐着的霍华德，别扭地坐得端正。  
娜塔莎继续说道：“你得承认，和那些异想天开的研究相比，神盾对魔方的研究还算挺靠谱的。从霍华德·斯塔克的时代开始，他致力于将其中的能源转为民用，到了现在，队长，你也看到了，我们面对的敌人根本是闻所未闻的……如果不做好万全的准备，我们没有胜算。”  
斯蒂夫摇了摇头：“我不相信他看到现在这样会高兴。”  
霍华德点头附和：“是啊，我一点儿都不开心。现在的研究听起来简单粗暴，根本没有美感。”  
娜塔莎默默地看着霍华德的坟墓，她露出少有的迷茫的神情：“我不知道，我并不了解科学家们是怎么想的……但我想，若是他还活着的话，应该可以理解我们的苦衷——我们不得不做好这样的准备，不然我们就保不住我们的星球了。”她叹气，疲惫悄悄爬上她的眼角眉梢，“队长，无意冒犯，但我刚才听见你在说话——你是在和霍华德·斯塔克说话吗？”  
斯蒂夫愣了一愣，娜塔莎歪过头看着他：“我能理解你这种想念他的心情。”  
“你不理解。”斯蒂夫毫不犹豫地回答，娜塔莎也只是继续说着：“相信我，我真的理解——我知道这种感觉，无处倾诉，但也只有这里可以倾诉。”  
霍华德几乎听见了斯蒂夫的心跳声——他想在这突然冒出来的安静里发出点声音，但他只感觉喉咙发干，什么都说不出来。  
“命运对我们不太公平。”娜塔莎平静地说着，“让我们失去所有，让我们成为孤独的那一个。我理解这种感受，队长。”  
娜塔莎把手向后伸撑在地上，身体往后靠了靠伸直了双腿。她望着头顶处不远地方的树叶，任由阳光穿过树叶之间的缝隙洒在她的脸上，就像在呼吸阳光一样深吸了一口气，然后慢慢呼气，重复了好几次。  
“有些话不能说给任何人听，说给已逝之人倒是个不错的选择。我有时也会这样——和他们谈谈我最近遇到的事情，有时想要挣破牢笼改变自己的命运，有时却又觉得自己做的任何事情都是柔弱无力的。”她侧过头看着斯蒂夫，似乎在等着他的附和，就算斯蒂夫没有任何回应她也依然笑了笑，“在认识托尔之前，我也不太相信神这回事，但现在，我觉得也许在宇宙的哪个角落里，真的有一个叫摩伊拉的组织——”  
“那是什么？”  
娜塔莎咧开嘴笑了：“是命运三女神，她们不厌其烦地为每个人纺出命运之线，然后在新生儿诞生后的第三个晚上出现，决定你的生命之路——这些都是神话里写的，不过说不准她们有一天会像托尔和他的神兄弟一样出现在我们面前，告诉像你我这样的人，我们注定孤独一生——不论现实怎么改变，这一点都永远不会变。”  
“你接受这样的命运吗？”斯蒂夫若有所思地盯着霍华德的墓碑看。  
娜塔莎摇头：“我不知道。我猜如果真的有这样的神存在，也许你做的一切都是她们为你划定的命运之线——你以为改变了自己的命运，说不定那也在她们的预设之中。我并不知道我以为的改变自己命运是不是真的改变了什么……但天天想这些事情比我接受到的任务更累人。我猜那些成天被迫听我念叨这些的已逝之人肯定也已经听腻味了。”  
斯蒂夫听着娜塔莎说完最后一个字，他低下头看着草地，然后抬起头冲着娜塔莎说：“罗曼诺夫，你的口才很好。”  
娜塔莎挑了挑眉毛，俏皮地说：“噢，你是不是觉得我说的很无聊？但我真的这样想过。”  
“不，并不无聊，”斯蒂夫安静地凝视着娜塔莎，蓝色的眼睛就像平静的海洋，“某些部分听起来就像是我自己在说。”  
霍华德立刻拉住了斯蒂夫的手臂：“你是说她说的最后那一部分？我从来没有听腻过！我没有——我不会听腻的，斯蒂夫。”  
斯蒂夫小声对他说：“对不起。”  
“我想这应该不是对我的道歉……”娜塔莎有些尴尬地看着斯蒂夫对着另一个方向说话，她坐起身来，等着斯蒂夫转身面对她，“队长，你并不是只有已逝的朋友的。如果你有什么烦恼……我们很愿意帮助你。神盾——尽管你不太喜欢，但毕竟你的老友霍华德·斯塔克先生是这个组织的创始人之一，唔……希望这样说能让你觉得好受一点。”  
“谢谢你，罗曼诺夫，”斯蒂夫向着娜塔莎伸出手，“这确实让我好受了一点。”  
娜塔莎看着斯蒂夫的手笑了起来：“队长，很高兴你带回了一些传统的美好。”她握住斯蒂夫的手，“对了，今天有曼哈顿悬日，千万不要错过了。”  
“曼哈顿悬日？”  
“日落之前到曼哈顿的街道中站着，你会看到的。”  
斯蒂夫还在重复着他没听过的新鲜词语，他的手机突然响了。他困惑地掏出了手机，看着上面一个陌生的号码发愣——那不是神盾打来的电话，他看了娜塔莎一眼，接起了电话，电话里传来的是托尼的声音：“嗨，队长，你要找的东西我已经找到了。”  
“你是……托尼？你怎么知道——”  
“因为我是托尼·斯塔克，那真的一点都不难，队长。有人在你边上吗？如果你想过来看看，给我回电话。”  
“我现在就来。”斯蒂夫站了起来，娜塔莎也站起身，轻轻拍了拍自己的衣服：“我先走了，队长。如果你的冰箱再有故障，请随时联系我们。”  
斯蒂夫目送娜塔莎离开，霍华德靠到他背后，轻轻哼了一声：“她真漂亮，但她的手段绝对比她的外貌更厉害。”  
“她是神盾局的特工，之前我们一起战斗过。”  
“厉害的女人，轻而易举就说中你心中所想的。”霍华德无声地叹息，“别告诉我你真的觉得自己注定孤独。”  
斯蒂夫笑了笑：“我不会说我没这么想过，但两天前你出现了，我这么想就毫无意义了。”  
“然而我是个已逝之人，”霍华德神色黯淡地说，“我越来越不知道我是不是活着的了。”他突然张开手臂，抱住斯蒂夫的身体，把下巴搭在他的肩膀上，不敢看他的眼睛，小心翼翼地问他，“我的身体是热的吗？”  
斯蒂夫紧紧抱住他，在他耳边小声说：“是热的，霍华德。你是活生生的，如果我刚才说的哪句话让你觉得不快了，我向你道歉。”  
霍华德用力拍了两下他的背，然后放开了斯蒂夫：“刚才你说要去哪儿来着？”  
“是托尼那儿，他说他找到了我的坐标。”斯蒂夫发动了摩托车，“我们去看看吧，赶早的话，说不定还能赶上罗曼诺夫说的曼哈顿悬日。”  
*  
斯蒂夫的摩托车沿着街道开着，霍华德看着路边向后疾驰的房子，觉得有一丝不对劲。  
他的手指穿过了斯蒂夫的衣服——一瞬间就触到了斯蒂夫的皮肤。  
那只有一瞬间的工夫，斯蒂夫的皮肤光滑温热，摸起来柔软而又有弹性。  
他吓得收回了手，斯蒂夫扭头叫他：“霍华德？你最好拉紧我！”  
“好的！”霍华德慢慢摸到斯蒂夫的外套，屏息凝神抓在手里，心无旁念地盯着斯蒂夫的衣领看，现在他可以牢牢抓住他的衣服了。  
这不是个好现象。从早上开始，他发现自己越来越没法抓住东西了。  
他不敢想得更多——他需要集中精神在斯蒂夫的衣服上，不然他的手指就会再次穿透他的衣服。那触感确实美妙得让人想再碰触一次，但霍华德知道自己不能让斯蒂夫发觉这些。  
他们到了斯塔克大厦跟前，门前的工人依然在忙碌地进出。霍华德抬头看着高处外墙上那个巨大的装饰，被切掉了大半，几乎没法认出来那是什么。  
“那是那个字母A吗？怎么比上午看起来更糟糕了？”  
斯蒂夫抬起头也看了一眼：“那个字母从上次大战后就被损毁了，一直坏着呢。你是怎么看出是字母A的？”  
霍华德不太确定是自己的记忆出了问题还是斯蒂夫在和他开玩笑。他的脑海里还留存着字母A完好无缺的记忆，但现在的它看起来确实是损毁严重有一段时间了。  
他耸了耸肩，跟着斯蒂夫走到门口，斯蒂夫按了门口的门铃，片刻之后，门打开了。  
“你好，队长，”出现在门口的是一个老管家——他穿着剪裁得体的制服，领结打得一丝不苟，浅得近乎白色的头发整齐地向后梳，虽然苍老但眼神依然锐利，操着纯正的伦敦口音对斯蒂夫说，“主人正在楼上等你。”  
“谢谢你，贾维斯。”斯蒂夫顺着老管家贾维斯指引的方向往电梯走去——霍华德瞪大了眼睛：“斯蒂夫，等等，这是谁？”  
斯蒂夫停住脚步，在贾维斯的注视下有些别扭地转身，拉住霍华德的手将他往电梯的方向拽，拖进电梯关上门后才开口：“你是在跟我开玩笑吧，霍华德。”  
“如果你说那个是上午说的贾维斯——上午他还是个电子管家，现在却是个人了？”  
“电子管家……”斯蒂夫喃喃自语，“听起来是个很有趣的概念。是你刚想到的吗？”  
霍华德可以确定有些事情变得不同了。不只是他的手越来越抓不住东西，还有那个被毁掉的字母A，从电子管家变成人类的贾维斯。有些事情变了，但斯蒂夫并没有察觉到——只有他察觉到了。  
他恍惚地跟着斯蒂夫到了上午来过的休息室，立刻注意到有些装饰被改换了位置。托尼走了出来，用蓝绿色的全息投影向他们展示了斯蒂夫被发现的确切坐标，在这过程中，贾维斯来给他们送过饮料——霍华德盯着他看了许久，他确定自己从没有见过这个人。  
“这不对。”霍华德站在斯蒂夫的背后对他说——反正其他人也听不见，“听我说，你不用转过来。这不对，斯蒂夫。我早上跟着你来过这里，那个字母A是完整的，管家贾维斯是电子管家。现在我跟你又过来了，一切都变了，但你显然感觉不到。你要相信我，就像你相信我是活生生的一样，我没有对你撒谎。”  
斯蒂夫的动作明显僵硬了。他不太自然地向托尼道谢，然后带着霍华德离开了斯塔克大厦。他站在楼下，困惑地告诉霍华德：“我当然愿意相信你，但是……我没感觉到任何变化。你确定不是你看错了？”  
“我没有。”  
“这表示你和我看到的东西是不同的？”斯蒂夫看了看周围，“那个招牌是红色的吗？”  
“是红色的……不，不是说所有的都不同，”霍华德烦躁地走来走去，“是有些变化，你看不到，而我看到了……似乎就从我们从墓地回来开始？”  
“在墓地发生了什么事吗？我和罗曼诺夫聊天，还有什么？”  
霍华德停下了步子。  
“我知道最大的变化是什么了，”他抬起头看着天色，“太阳快要落山了，斯蒂夫，去看那个——‘曼哈顿悬日’吗？”  
“我不明白，”斯蒂夫不解地看着霍华德走到他的摩托边上，“霍华德，请你告诉我。”  
“来不及了，斯蒂夫。”霍华德跨坐到斯蒂夫的摩托上，拍了拍他的坐垫——这让他几乎用尽了所有的精神，他的手就快要穿透摩托车的坐垫了，“快点，不然太阳就要下山了。”  
斯蒂夫无可奈何地走到自己的摩托边上，打火发动，坐上座位，霍华德抱住了他的腰，斯蒂夫小声对他说：“我不知道发生了什么，霍华德，但我知道有些事情发生了——我能感觉到那是很不好的事情。你说的事情到底是什么？快告诉我，如果你知道些什么——别跟我玩猜谜游戏了。”  
摩托车慢慢发动了，霍华德沉默地坐在斯蒂夫身后，眼睛紧紧盯着日落的方向。  
高楼林立的曼哈顿街道中，落日的阳光穿过纵横交错的高楼，洒落在街道之间，空气里被铺上了金黄色的光之毯。从没有见过这么多这么浓厚的阳光一齐奔涌而来，像无穷无尽的光之流，将人彻底淹没。  
街道中的交通几乎瘫痪了，许多人停下车，在两幢高楼之间将相机和手机镜头对准了落日的方向，拍摄这难得一见的壮观景象。斯蒂夫也减慢了车速，眯起眼睛看着落日悬挂在地平线之上，阳光下的每个人都被铸成了金色的雕像。  
“曼哈顿悬日，”霍华德抬起手挡在眼睛上面，“我想这大概是由这里的建筑格局和大量高楼而造成的，这实在是太……美了。”  
斯蒂夫缓缓点头，将车子彻底停下，两人沐浴在落日的余晖中，仿佛时间停止。  
“斯蒂夫，”霍华德没有将视线从落日的方向移开，“你们之前的战斗，就发生在这里？”  
“是的，很多房子被砸毁了，估计需要很久才能恢复原样。”斯蒂夫抬头看着高处被砸坏的屋顶说。  
霍华德没有出声，他安静地看着眼前的一切。  
在他的眼睛里，这些高楼此时此刻正在从完好无损变得满目疮痍——高处的砖瓦瞬间消失，完好的玻璃破损碎裂，地上凭空出现了大量的房屋残骸，有些人突然不见了，斗转星移的事情发生在一瞬之间，落日的光芒没了高大建筑的阻碍，可以更肆无忌惮地铺满曼哈顿的整个街道。


	9. Chapter 9

霍华德看着曼哈顿的建筑物成片成片地安静地变成废墟。  
这些都只发生在一瞬间——就好像在看无声电影，眨了个眼，刚才的一切魔术一般地被变没了。  
他扭头看着正凝望着落日方向的斯蒂夫，以及周围的其他人，他们都毫无知觉。那些突然消失的人，霍华德不愿去想他们在先前的灾难中遭受了什么。  
他回望不远处的斯塔克大厦，房顶又被毁掉了不少，仅剩的半个A字母摇摇欲坠，勉强挂在外墙上。过了会儿，那个字母也彻底消失了。  
——现实正在改变。  
就像一个函数中的某个参数的变化会影响函数在坐标系中画出的曲线一样，现实正在展现出截然不同的一面。在这个正在逐渐成形的新的现实里，先前的战斗中斯蒂夫他们显然遭到了更为严峻的打击，可能的原因是他们的战斗力变弱了——他们的现实也跟着变化了。  
他们与这个正在改变的现实是一个共同体，所以他们体会不到这个现实的变化，但霍华德能体会到——因为他不属于这个现实。  
他就是那个变动的参数。  
太阳渐渐落到地平线以下，最后一抹光亮也被吞噬殆尽，斯蒂夫满足地叹了口气：“这太美了。”他掏出随身带着的小本子和笔涂抹了几下，又很快收了起来。  
“你不画了吗？”  
“我可没自信能画得好……也许我得再看一次。”斯蒂夫重新发动了摩托车，对身后坐着的霍华德说，“天就要黑了，我们得尽快回家。”  
霍华德抱着斯蒂夫的腰，身体贴在他的背上。摩托车在渐渐散去的人群中穿梭，霍华德感觉到斯蒂夫的身体没有之前那么热了——他本该像一团火焰一样炽热的。  
他犹豫着，让自己的手穿透了斯蒂夫的衣服，碰到斯蒂夫的皮肤，摸上去温度很低，那绝不是错觉。  
“你怎么了？”霍华德迅速抽回手，抱紧了斯蒂夫，“你的体温在下降，斯蒂夫。”  
斯蒂夫加快了摩托的速度，他回答的声音听起来有些力不从心：“我没事，撑到回家没问题。”  
摩托车驶上布鲁克林大桥时，霍华德看见了停在东河里的极为豪华的邮轮。他可以确定早上并没有看见过这个——他看见船头写着“剑”的字样，不过附近并没有可供上岸的港口，邮轮上也没人进出。  
“我们见过那艘邮轮吗？”  
斯蒂夫朝着邮轮的方向看了一眼：“那是伪装成邮轮的天剑的母舰，最近没什么任务，就一直停在这儿。”  
“我确定我早上并没有见过那个。”  
斯蒂夫沉默了一会儿，对霍华德说：“所以这也是变化的一部分？这些对你来说是凭空出现的吗？”他摇了摇头，“这不太好理解……因为我每天都看到它停在这里。”  
霍华德把下巴贴在了斯蒂夫的肩膀上：“因为你身处的体系一直在改变，甚至改变了你的记忆……这有些难以解释，斯蒂夫。”  
斯蒂夫点了点头：“到家后请你慢慢解释给我听，现在，我得……全力驾驶这摩托，抱歉，霍华德。”  
霍华德没有回答他，只是将自己的身体贴得更紧了一些。他感觉到斯蒂夫的体温在继续下降，说话也会耗掉他不少的体力。  
超级战士露出了脆弱的一面。  
*  
他们到家的时候天色已经接近全黑，两人互相搀扶着走上了楼梯，斯蒂夫颤抖着手打开了房门，没来得及打开灯就扑向了房间的一角。霍华德在墙上摸索了半天，总算是找到了电灯的开关，他打开灯后，惊讶地看着斯蒂夫扑向的房间角落——那儿有一架机器，看起来就和当年制造超级战士的密封舱如出一辙，高度刚好能容下斯蒂夫。  
斯蒂夫朝着霍华德露出疲惫的神情——他的脸色苍白，拉开舱门的动作几乎耗尽他的力气，他脱掉的衣服落在地上，挪动着身体爬了进去，在关上门之前对霍华德说：“对不起，我需要……”他瘫倒在舱内，门滑动着关上了，霍华德看见斯蒂夫的脸从门上部的小窗口里显露出来，他痛苦地闭着眼睛，舱内亮起了耀眼的光，将他彻底笼罩。  
霍华德手足无措地站在密封舱前面，犹豫着敲了敲舱门问斯蒂夫：“这是什么？你怎么了？斯蒂夫，告诉我，你能说话吗？”  
斯蒂夫没有回答他，舱门上有一个时间刻度，显示着30分钟的倒计时。霍华德只能凑近舱门上面的窗口隔着玻璃观察，他看见斯蒂夫有微弱的呼吸，这让他松了一口气。  
“告诉我你没事。”霍华德把手放上了玻璃窗，隔着玻璃盖在斯蒂夫的脸上。他低下头想了想，然后抬起头，看着自己的手缓慢地穿透了密封舱，慢慢落在斯蒂夫的脸上——他的脸冷冰冰的，那些照射在他身上的光芒有着阳光一般的温度。  
这让霍华德意识到这个密封舱是一个恒温加热舱。斯蒂夫的体温已经降到了普通人无法承受的程度，他现在接受的照射就是在恢复他的体温到正常水平。  
霍华德难以置信地看着他的朋友一动不动地沉睡着，就像他猜测过无数次的他落在冰海中的样子。他的手拂过斯蒂夫的脸，落到他的脖子上，脉搏缓慢而又微弱——他一度以为斯蒂夫的脉搏都停了，就像陷入冬眠的动物。  
“斯蒂夫……你到底怎么了。”霍华德收回了手，声音低沉，并没期望斯蒂夫能回答他。他知道距离他清醒过来还需要时间。  
霍华德从密封舱前退开，走到窗边，看着窗外的街景。他能看见灯光璀璨的布鲁克林大桥，还有停在河里的天剑的母舰。隔着河能看见对面林立的高楼间星星点点，不时有些光芒消失了——并不是灯光被关掉了，而是那灯火所属的部分消失了。  
霍华德捡起斯蒂夫落在地上的衣服放在床上，随手拿起滑落出来的斯蒂夫的随身本子。他坐在床上看着密封舱上的倒计时发呆，过了会儿轻轻翻开了本子，看着斯蒂夫画的每一个风景和人物。有些图也不同了——往后翻时他看到了下午在墓地见过的娜塔莎，比上午他看见的图更多且描绘更为细致，刚开始看起来冷冰冰，但是渐渐有了笑容，最后一张图是她握着手枪开火的姿态，周围一圈阴影似乎暗示她身陷绝境，但表情坚毅决绝，没有一点胆怯。  
斯蒂夫在那张图下面写着“永远的战士”，霍华德猛地关上了本子。他不愿去想着代表着什么。  
“她战斗到了最后一颗子弹。”  
霍华德惊慌地抬头，看到斯蒂夫打开了舱门，步履不稳地走了出来。舱门上倒计时并没有走完，但斯蒂夫还是颤抖着走到了床边坐下：“我有点冷……能帮我一下吗？”  
霍华德拉开毯子披在斯蒂夫的身上——他想起他刚到斯蒂夫家时，是斯蒂夫为他披上了毯子。  
斯蒂夫拽着毯子，身体的颤抖停止了。  
“倒计时并没有结束。”霍华德小心地碰触了斯蒂夫的手，温度还是很低，但至少不是冷冰冰的了。  
斯蒂夫朝着他笑了笑：“我听见你叫我，我想告诉你我没事。”  
“你确定自己能行？”霍华德望着密封舱门上静止的时间，“那到底是怎么回事？”  
“我每天晚上都在这里面睡觉……”斯蒂夫看了霍华德一眼，“你的表情告诉我这不太对？”  
“昨天晚上你和我一起睡在这张床上。”  
斯蒂夫闭起眼睛用力呼吸了起来，过了会儿他抬起头：“天剑发现了我，但他们的解冻设备似乎不太好，我还没有完全恢复……必须每天接受这些射线的照射，直到我彻底痊愈。”  
“天剑又是什么？指挥官也是尼克·弗瑞吗？”  
“不，”斯蒂夫摇摇头，“天剑是‘生物观察及行动局’，负责应对来自地球外的入侵，指挥官是阿比盖尔·布兰德……我并没有听过尼克·弗瑞这个名字。”  
霍华德低下头去，把脸埋进了自己的手掌里，直到感觉到斯蒂夫的手轻轻落在他的肩上。  
“告诉我发生了什么，霍华德。”斯蒂夫把自己的毯子分了一半披到霍华德身上，“最大的变化是什么？”  
“是我。”  
斯蒂夫的手掌突然穿过了霍华德的肩膀。他吓了一跳，重新抬起手小心地搭上霍华德肩膀，摸到手上的是真实的触感。他不敢使力，手悬在霍华德肩膀之上，看到他慢慢从自己的手掌里抬起脸来，神色糟糕得就好像几天没睡觉一样。  
“我是个单身汉，但你告诉我，我有个儿子，那说明我和现在这个世界的我是重叠的……哪怕这个世界的我死了，我依然可以去墓地，能看到自己的尸体。”霍华德平静地说着，“那么现在，坐在你面前的这个我，就是不该在这里存在的。”  
斯蒂夫盯着霍华德的眼睛，希望能从里面看出他在开玩笑：“告诉我这不是真的，你是真实存在的，”斯蒂夫握住了霍华德的手臂，手里的触感时有时无，“我可以碰到你。”他握紧了手。  
“我没有创立神盾。”  
斯蒂夫皱起了眉头，霍华德抓了抓头发：“看来你没听过这个名字。本应该是神盾发现了你……但现在一切都变了，我一点都不希望是这样……”他盯着密封舱发呆，“我的出现改变了这些……我以为我只是一个渺小的个体。”  
他伸出手握住斯蒂夫的手，又开始变得冰凉，似乎只要他多留一秒，这个世界就会驶向完全不同的彼岸。霍华德轻轻叹气：“也许是别的什么人做的事情改变了过去？”  
“那我们就去找到那个人。”  
斯蒂夫抓起床上的衣服，动作非常缓慢地穿上，套上外套几乎用光了他所有的力气。他重重地喘了一口气——霍华德看见他垂下眼睑，抓着衣襟的手一动不动，就像一尊雕像。  
“上帝啊，”霍华德拍了拍斯蒂夫的面颊，“你没法出门，你需要继续被那该死的射线照着……”他去拉斯蒂夫的手，但自己的手已经没法再握住斯蒂夫了——他只能捏住衣角。  
霍华德倒抽一口冷气站了起来。他看着面前正陷入沉睡的斯蒂夫，他的呼吸变慢，脸色也变得不那么红润了。他有些艰难地睁开眼睛，断断续续地说：“是不是又有什么被改变了？真抱歉，霍华德……我只能靠问你才能知道了。”  
那也许是幻觉——霍华德对自己说。他看见斯蒂夫的身体正逐渐被薄薄的冰层覆盖，从他的脚开始，往上延伸，盖住他的手臂，蔓延到他的脖子，最后将他的脸也彻底封住——他摇了摇头，对自己说，这是幻觉。  
“她是对的，”霍华德触到斯蒂夫的脸，“魔方可以实现愿望。因为我想见到你。”  
“谁是对的？”  
“就是……不，没什么。”霍华德颓丧地摇了摇头，“太多事情被改变了……不是别的什么人，就是我改变的。”  
他慢慢坐到了地上，这样已经抬不起头的斯蒂夫就可以看到他的眼睛。他凝视着斯蒂夫的眼睛，看见他费力地眨眼，好像眼皮上有千斤的重量，也许随时都会闭上，不再睁开。  
“我坠机了，然后我……我的一部分，通过魔方的通道到了这里。感谢上帝，它真的实现了我的愿望，带着我找到了你。”  
霍华德用了很大的劲才把毯子拉起来，盖在斯蒂夫的身上。  
“从我意识到我是跨过一条特别的通路到达这里之后……我就知道我不该出现在这儿了。因为这样1946年的我会死去，至少也将是昏迷不醒的一辈子，不再有神盾，魔方的研究将会搁浅，我那个对我满是厌恶的儿子也不会出生，而你……还将永远被冰封在冰层之下。”他停顿片刻，“如果我继续留在这里，一切都会被我毁掉。而现在……我已经看到了这种我不想看到的结果。我不想失去你。”  
斯蒂夫用力摇头：“别把责任都揽在自己身上，霍华德。我们……我们可以搞清楚到底发生了什么……”  
霍华德抬起手抱住斯蒂夫的脸，试着让自己的精神能集中起来。他盯着斯蒂夫，等待他的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，小声对他说：“听着，斯蒂夫，听着……我留在这里没有任何意义……我能到这里和你共处三天，也许就是命运给我开的一个玩笑。”  
他把自己的额头靠了过去，贴在斯蒂夫的额头上，一片冰凉，他很快分开，然后站了起来。  
斯蒂夫抓住了他的衣服：“你要干什么？”  
“我得回去。”  
“怎么回去？”  
“怎么来的就怎么回去。”  
斯蒂夫喘着粗气说：“别做傻事，霍华德，魔方……已经不在这儿了。”  
霍华德拉开了斯蒂夫的手：“也许还有，斯蒂夫，”他低下头，在斯蒂夫的脸颊上亲了一下——亲吻就像落在了一块冰块上，这让他难过不已，“再见，斯蒂夫，只能下次请你吃芝士火锅了。”  
霍华德拉开了房门——这对他来说越来越难，他走之前看了一眼坐在床上一动不动的斯蒂夫，最终还是关上了门。  
他感到全身从各个地方涌起的疼痛——似乎每天晚上都会来折磨他一次，而这一次比以往的更加严重。这都是坠机带给他的，即便跨越了70年，还是执着地跟随着他，告诉他应该属于哪里。  
霍华德朝着斯塔克大厦跑去。他现在只能用两条腿了，可跑步这种事情已经有段时间没做过了。他咬着牙跑着，记起斯蒂夫曾说过的在布鲁克林大桥上往返跑锻炼身体的事情，幻想着如果超级士兵血清打到他的身体里，他一定能跑得更快一点。  
这不是一趟轻松的旅程，事实上，霍华德觉得自己的腿好像灌了铅一样的重。他跑过大桥，穿过马路，从突然在路边出现的瓦砾砖石堆边绕过，气喘吁吁地奔向损毁越来越严重的斯塔克大厦，当他终于跑到的时候，觉得胸腔里的肺几乎已经烧起来了。  
他不确定自己现在是不是已经变成了一团空气。他抬起手掌，看见自己掌心的纹路，自我安慰并没有透过手掌看见地板。然后霍华德伸出手按了门铃——他还可以按门铃，在贾维斯打开门，彬彬有礼地问门外“是哪位”的时候，他缩起身体钻了进去。  
因为斯塔克大厦的损毁过于严重，中高层几乎被完全摧毁，所以大厦的低层部分被收拾整理成了可供生活休憩的地方。贾维斯发现门外没人后，很仔细地关上了大门，将门上锁，随后转身走了回去。霍华德就小心翼翼地跟在他边上，走到了二楼的一间宽敞的卧室里，他看见托尼躺在房间中间的大床上，一整条手臂都被石膏包着——他边上挂着氧气面罩一样的东西，看起来受了很严重的伤。  
“贾维斯，谁在外面？”托尼的声音听起来病怏怏的。  
“没有人，主人。我猜是猫碰到了门铃。”  
“猫能跳得那么高吗？”  
“当它们身体健康的时候，是的，主人。”贾维斯端起放在桌上的杯子走到托尼身边，弯下腰将杯子递到他面前，让他能咬住吸管，在看着托尼喝下半杯水后，贾维斯才站直身体，拿了一块毛巾帮托尼擦掉了头上的汗，“你如果今天少摆弄5分钟的电脑，我敢保证你的手臂能早好一个星期。”  
托尼举起了另一只没有受伤的手：“抱歉抱歉抱歉……我真不该在战甲用尽所有能源之后又被掉下来的楼房砸到，还被埋了三个小时。真抱歉啊，贾维斯。”  
对托尼这种完全没有诚意的道歉，贾维斯丝毫不为所动，他收拾好手边的东西，将托尼背后的一个枕头拿掉，让他可以躺下来一些，然后他走到门边，对托尼说：“祝你做个好梦，主人，晚安。”  
“晚安，贾维斯！”  
托尼咕哝了几句后就躺平了身体，霍华德耐心地等着贾维斯的脚步越来越远，到了听不见的程度。然后他靠到床边上，朝着托尼望去，看见了他在寻找的那个东西。  
——托尼胸口的反应堆，那个按照上午小辣椒所说，利用托尼合成出来的地球上不存在的元素作为能源供能的反应堆。  
他做到了霍华德不曾做到的事情——霍华德止步于引用魔方的无穷无尽的力量，而托尼，将魔方中的力量化为现实。  
霍华德有些不太服气，他凑到托尼面前观察他，看他闭起来的眼睛，因为不太舒服而撅起的嘴唇，嘴巴周围一圈过分追求个性化的胡须，那感觉就像是在照镜子，一面有些变形的镜子，像极了他，又和他完全不同。  
托尼的肺一定是受到了伤害，呼吸对他来说有些困难。他微微转了身，就好像他察觉到了霍华德的存在似的，霍华德立刻往后退了一步。  
霍华德在房间里四处张望，找到了钟，显示的时间是深夜11点。  
第三天就要结束了。  
如果真的有命运三女神，那么此刻就是她们决定命运之路的时刻——霍华德颤抖着，朝着托尼胸口的反应堆伸出了手。  
“这太不科学了，太愚蠢了……”他嘟囔着，“但愿没人知道我这么做了。”  
但愿小辣椒说的是真的。  
但愿托尼确实合成出了那种地球上不存在的元素。  
但愿那种元素就是魔方的本源。  
但愿这种完全没有得到证实的异想天开，能将被他改变的现实拉回原有的轨道。  
但愿一切恢复原样，即便他终老一生也找不到斯蒂夫——不，他能找到，霍华德记起了托尼告诉他们的那个坐标。  
他触到了托尼胸前的反应堆，然后闭上眼睛，让自己的手穿透了表面的遮罩，和反应堆的核心重叠。他睁开眼睛，看到穿透在托尼胸口的自己的手——这场景实在太可怕了，幸好托尼看不到，不然一定会对他造成终生的阴影。  
霍华德做了个深呼吸，接下去是打开通路——以合成的魔方元素为能源的反应堆到底能不能做到没人知道，关键是，三天前他是怎么做到的？  
——那全都源自脑中执着的念头。  
霍华德定了定神，开始默念起来：“我……我想回去，带我回去。”  
他清除了脑子里其他任何念头，只不停地重复着这个想法。  
我想回去。  
这种行为超越了他掌握的科学理论，但霍华德此时已经无暇顾及更多了。他集中了全部的精神，做着会被过去的自己嘲笑的事情，精神的过度紧绷让他全身的疼痛都叫嚣起来，似乎看准了时机，打算在此刻将他一举攻陷。  
就像落入了痛楚的海洋，这可比上一次疼多了。  
霍华德看见自己身上亮起星星点点的蓝色光点，聚少成多，渐渐汇成大片。那应该是他上一次穿过通路时留存在身上的，那些光点汇聚成形，朝着他重叠在托尼胸口的手掌涌去，和反应堆相接时，突然迸射出刺眼的蓝色光芒。  
他感觉到了撕裂一般的痛苦。  
蓝色的光芒并没有扩散成为一个巨大的通路，但那里面仍然有一股可怕的力量拼命拉着他。那力量就像裹着沙石的沙漠风暴，先将霍华德击碎，在高速的震动中，卷起他碎成千千万的身体，以他无法想象的速度涌向光芒的中央。  
他听见自己的骨头断裂的声音，当他极为艰难地低头看自己的身体时，却并没有看到流血或是别的伤害。他只看见自己的身体渐渐变得透明——颜色和质量都被一层层地卷走，在耳边呼啸而过，融入蓝色的光芒之中，让它越来越耀眼。  
耀眼到让托尼都无法安心睡着的程度。  
托尼睁开眼睛，茫然地看着发生在自己眼前的这场蓝色风暴。他看见风暴中央的霍华德后露出一瞬间的呆滞，霍华德嘴角扯出一个难以称之为笑容的弧度，对他说：“晚、晚安！”  
然后最后一层他也被卷进蓝色的风暴中心，激起一阵刺眼的蓝色光爆，耀眼的光芒顷刻间收拢于空气之中，一切都静止了。  
托尼躺在斯塔克大厦顶层的卧房里，坐起身望向窗户。他叫了一声：“开灯。”  
房间的各个墙面渐渐亮了起来，一面墙渐渐透明，透出窗外沉浸在夜色中的纽约景象。贾维斯无机质的声音响起：“现在是凌晨一点，主人。你想喝点什么吗？”  
“不……我不想喝点什么。”托尼若有所思地摸了摸自己胸口的反应堆，“我……我似乎做了一个梦。”  
“要我帮你记下来吗？”  
托尼仰起头望着天花板，随后摇了摇头：“不用了，贾维斯。我已经忘记了……晚安。”  
他重新躺下，墙面的光芒逐渐暗去，然后托尼闭上了眼睛。  
*  
霍华德猛地睁开了眼睛。  
他醒来后就后悔了——他全身的每一根骨头似乎都断了，疼痛吵吵嚷嚷地钻进他的脑袋，几乎可以让他立刻再昏死过去一回。  
他呼吸困难，才刚刚吸了一口气，就立刻咳嗽了起来，这让他觉得自己的肺就要被咳碎了。  
“医生！快去叫医生！他醒了！”  
有耳熟的声音响了起来，随后是纷乱的脚步声，有人围到了他身边，并不明亮的灯光都能晃得他眼睛生疼，他就像是在黑暗中蛰伏太久的蝙蝠，脑子里一团乱七八糟。  
有一双手遮到了他的眼睛上面，有着迷人的香味。手的主人弯下腰凑近他，霍华德看见那是佩姬，年轻漂亮的佩姬。  
“感谢上帝，你又活过来了。”她眼里的眼泪清晰可见，“医生已经宣布了你的死刑，正要把你推进停尸间。”  
医生们已经七手八脚地开始为他做身体检查、为他身上接上各种不知用处的仪器，尽管他们已经竭尽全力轻手轻脚，那些动作还是能让霍华德疼得没法呼吸。  
霍华德挣扎着想说话，但一开口就是一阵剧烈的咳嗽。一位医生挡到了佩姬面前对霍华德说：“斯塔克先生，请深呼吸。”随后为他戴上了一个氧气面罩。  
霍华德用力地呼吸着，然后笑着对自己无声地说：“欢迎回到1946年。”


	10. Chapter 10

斯蒂夫总是很早就醒来，这是他在军队里养成的习惯。  
他在太阳升起前就睁开了眼睛，立刻坐起穿上衣服，将床铺整理好，洗了把脸后就出门跑步。当他回来的时候，刚好有一丝阳光照到他的窗户上。  
他走进厨房，为自己做了一碗麦片粥，然后安静地吃完，打开ipad看了一下早间新闻，和神盾联络确定了当天前去报到的时间，随后切换到了画板。  
斯蒂夫还是不太习惯用ipad作画，ipad里只存了一张图，是他拿到这台东西后就开始画的窗外风景。他走到窗口，对着窗外的风景又画了几笔，最终还是放下了ipad。  
他拿出了自己的本子，翻到最新的一页，拖了个椅子坐在床前拿起笔，然后看着空空荡荡的床发了会儿呆。  
那儿本来似乎应该有些什么的，不是他的枕头被子，是别的什么。他提起笔想了一会儿，这种感觉越来越清晰，但他没法确定是不是自己想太多，于是把本子收了起来，拿上钥匙出门。  
距离洛基差一点毁了整个纽约市已经过去了几个月，天气逐渐热了起来。斯蒂夫骑着摩托，骑行中带起的风让他感觉舒爽了不少，他心情颇好地略微加快了车速，穿过了大半个纽约市，抵达了掩映在树荫中的格林谷养老院。  
他每个月都会到格林谷养老院拜访杜根，在与老伙计的絮絮叨叨中恍惚间又回到了70年前。他听着杜根大着嗓门讲着这些年间发生的事情，放慢自己的节奏就好像这里是他的终老之地，消磨掉个把小时，然后和杜根告别，骑上他的摩托车再度出发。  
下一站是神盾的秘密基地，他和当值的工作人员打了招呼后就径直去了自己常去的训练室，挂好沙袋，在手上缠上绑带，全神贯注地将精力倾注在面前的沙袋上。一阵疾风骤雨般的击打后，斯蒂夫听见他的电话响了。  
没几个人知道他的电话号码，更别提打电话给他了。他拿起手机，显示的是一个陌生的号码，这种时候往往是一个奇怪的骚扰电话——斯蒂夫也是花了很多时间才明白这类电话到底是怎么回事。  
他接起电话，礼貌地向对方打招呼，手机中传出一个好听的女声：“下午好，队长。”  
“波兹小姐？”斯蒂夫不太确定地问到，他和小辣椒只见过屈指可数的几次面，听到他这么发问的小辣椒笑了起来：“是我，队长。今天有空吗？托尼想邀请复仇者成员来参观改建得差不多的复仇者大厦。”  
复仇者大厦这件事情是托尼想出来的，作为一个实干家，他在将洛基送走后就开始了这项工程。他和小辣椒一起设计改造了原有的斯塔克大厦，在之前的几次神盾局例会中，他向复仇者们和尼克·弗瑞提出了这个计划，其后就一头扎进了工作中。  
斯蒂夫对小辣椒说：“我很乐意过来看看。任何时间吗？”  
“看你是不是方便。”  
斯蒂夫立刻回答：“那我一小时后就过来。”他想了想又说，“告诉我，波兹小姐，托尼是不是能搞到这个世界上任何一个人的电话？”  
听筒里传出不远处的一个不耐烦的声音：“是的——这一点都不难！”小辣椒表现出处理这样的事情的丰富经验，她以习以为常的口吻对斯蒂夫说：“抱歉队长，那是托尼。我会在大厦等你的，等会儿见。”  
斯蒂夫整理好沙袋，拆掉手上的绑带后去冲了个澡。他擦干了头发，离开神盾的秘密基地后就直接朝着斯塔克大厦驶去。  
在 上次战斗中损毁的建筑正在逐步地进行清理，损毁最严重的曼哈顿现在已经恢复了些许先前的样子。瓦砾废墟和摇摇欲坠的招牌基本上清扫干净了，留下一些破损的 房屋，也有工人在为了拆除或是重建做着各种各样的准备。有些街道的角落里可以看到人们为在灾难中逝去的人们送上的鲜花和追思卡片，它们静静地躺着，经过的 行人也都小心自己的步子，避免践踏上去。  
斯蒂夫到了斯塔克大厦——现在可以叫她“复仇者大厦”了，楼顶外墙上那个孤零零的字母A被保留下来了，刚好是复仇者的代表字母。斯蒂夫一踏进大厦，电子管家贾维斯就开始指引他上楼，当他到达顶楼的观景平台时，看见班纳博士和巴顿已经到了。  
“托尔大概一时半会儿来不了，娜塔莎……嗯，她总会来的，”站在房间中间的托尼拍了拍手，“那我们就先开始吧。”  
他打开全息投影向未来的房客介绍复仇者大厦的各种功能，给每个人设计的相当有针对性的房间，以及必要的安保设施。期间班纳博士和巴顿问了一些问题，只有斯蒂夫一言不发。  
介绍完托尼就带着众人去改建中的各个专用房间参观。他扭头看走在最后的斯蒂夫：“队长，你是在，想心事吗？如果你有什么问题可以直接问我。”  
斯蒂夫把从刚才起就盘旋在脑中的问题说了出来：“这是你的房子吧，我们真的要住在你家吗？”  
托尼撇了撇嘴：“这个嘛，神盾——或者说弗瑞同意了。对我们来说，尽量少和神盾扯上关系也是个好事，毕竟你看，”他耸肩，“神盾还和政府有关联，但我们并不属于任何人。”  
“我不是说这个问题，我是说，”斯蒂夫指着周围，“这是你家。我们所有人都住在斯塔克的房产里，这——”  
“这很正常啊，”托尼打断了斯蒂夫的苦恼，“你现在住的房子也是我家的产业。”  
斯蒂夫停住了手里的动作，走在前面的巴顿和班纳博士也转了回来，斯蒂夫困惑地问：“你家的产业？我现在住的？”  
“你该不会真的以为那是神盾局的财产吧。”托尼理了理头发，“那栋公寓楼是我……是我父亲早年的时候买的，后来大概给了神盾，用作给特工掩饰身份。不过那套房子真的姓斯塔克哦。”  
斯蒂夫看向巴顿，他摊开手说：“我不知道，队长，房产不归我管。”  
“这是真的。”托尼很真诚地眨了眨眼睛，“他说他喜欢那栋楼从窗户看出去的街景，就买了，但是他自己也没住几天就又租出去了。那儿的风景好吗，队长？”  
“还不错。”斯蒂夫朝着窗外自己家的方向看去，那栋普通的公寓楼淹没在众多楼房中间，从远处根本无法辨别。  
托尼走到斯蒂夫边上，也朝着他看的方向看了看，然后对他说：“别担心，我不会收你们房租的。”  
班纳无奈地笑着摇了摇头：“托尼，我想队长并不是在担心这个。”  
*  
最 终复仇者们并没有等来娜塔莎，巴顿接了一个电话后就说有事先跑了，班纳博士和斯蒂夫也准备离开。托尼很难得地送他们到了底楼，在看到斯蒂夫的摩托车后，他 像是突然想起了什么似的对斯蒂夫说：“队长，回去的路上你可以骑慢点。今天有曼哈顿悬日——我猜神盾那些家伙肯定没人跟你提过。”  
“那是什么？”斯蒂夫饶有兴趣地问。  
托尼得意地咧开了嘴：“那是只有曼哈顿才能看到的好东西，一年只有几次，千万别错过了。”  
斯蒂夫和托尼告别后就按照他指的方向慢慢骑行，很快他发现交通阻塞了——并不是因为事故，停下的车边上站着它们的主人，大家都朝着西边站着，有些人举起了相机。  
在交通基本处于瘫痪的街道中前进几乎就是个不可能的任务，斯蒂夫也干脆停下了车，向着落日的方向看去。  
缓缓降下的太阳落在了两栋高楼之间，绽放出柔软夺目的光芒，铺满了所有东西向的街道。阳光就像最为浓郁的牛奶，淹没了每一个驻足观看的人。  
斯蒂夫几乎是立刻就明白了“曼哈顿悬日”是什么意思。  
 **“我想这大概是由这里的建筑格局和大量高楼而造成的。”**  
斯蒂夫迅速扭头向着背后望去，身后空无一人。他朝周围张望，没有一个人说话，大家都在静静感受被阳光涂满全身的壮观景象。  
但刚才的声音千真万确，就像刚刚发生。  
斯蒂夫感觉到背上涌来的温暖感。他并不总是一个人骑着摩托的——那儿曾有人坐着。他清楚地感觉到那个人的温度，即便此刻他被阳光的热度吞没，那感觉依然清晰。  
他望着落日但却什么都没看进去。他绞尽脑汁地回忆着，似乎抓到了什么，但总是在他的指尖跳跃，让他无法抓在手里。  
那是“他”存在的痕迹。  
斯蒂夫没有等太阳彻底沉入地平线就发动了摩托车，他艰难地在人群中穿梭，以最快的速度冲回了布鲁克林。他停好了车，和出门买东西的马丁太太打了招呼，随后急匆匆地跑上了楼。  
 **“到哪儿都很招女性喜欢，哈？”**  
他打开灯，到厨房为自己倒了一杯水，边喝边走回房间，坐在床前的椅子上看着自己的床，竭尽全力勾画着脑海中一个没有形态的影子。  
 **“我是不是也脱掉比较好？”**  
斯蒂夫被喝进嘴里的水呛到，拿开杯子咳嗽了半天。他狼狈地擦着洒到衣服上的水，一边摇头苦笑。  
“你穿着就行了。”斯蒂夫翻开自己的本子，看着自己画的图，翻到他画的弗瑞时，那个声音再一次清晰地从他脑海中浮现出来。  
 **“你最好别让他看到这张图。”** 是霍华德有些故作严肃的声音，他好像就坐在对面的床上。  
“你不用担心，”斯蒂夫抬起头望着天花板，“我可以把本子藏在那块吊板上头……他们永远找不着……”  
他 站了起来，爬到桌子上，伸手对着天花板上那个他无意间找到的有隔层的吊板推了一下，吊板松动了。他将吊板向边上滑动，将手伸了进去，居然真的在角落里摸到 了一个坚硬的盒子。他拿出了盒子，盒子保存得相当完好，看不出封口的位置，一面上有一个密码锁，旁边标着提示：“你的生日，一次机会。”  
斯蒂夫犹豫了一下，将自己的出生月日年输了进去，“咔哒”一声，盒子打开了。  
斯蒂夫觉得自己的心提到了嗓子眼——就像探宝的孩子看见藏宝的箱子出现在眼前，他已经有很多年没有这种感觉了。他小心翼翼地探手进去，掏出一张照片和一个信封。  
那张发黄的照片是70年前斯蒂夫和霍华德的合影。他轻轻搭着霍华德的肩膀，两人展现出最为快乐的笑容，耳边似乎还能听见摄影师对他俩说的话：“请靠近一点，再近一点！对，就这样！”然后是一下闪光，他已经习惯了这突如其来的闪光，搂着他腰的霍华德倒是捏紧了他的衣服。  
他听见自己的呼吸急促起来，将照片放在了桌上，然后他打开了封面上什么都没有写的信封。那是一封手写就的信，从看见第一个字母开始，斯蒂夫脑海中所有关于霍华德的记忆便鲜活了起来，他的声音在耳边响起，碎片一般拼出完整的三天——从他记忆中消失得无影无踪的三天。  
*  
 _亲爱的斯蒂夫，_  
  
 _当我坐在这个房间里，透过窗户看见不远处的布鲁克林大桥时，我一下子就想起了你拿着笔为我画像的事情。_  
 _我已经忘记了这些事情有大概40年了，自从我从坠机事故中死里逃生后。我没有一天不在拼命地回想那三天里发生的一切，但残留在我脑袋里的只有一些零零碎碎的片段。我记得有一些事情很重要，但仅止于此，记忆就像在和我开玩笑，我怎么也想不起那些重要的事情……_  
 _我开始相信，我在昏迷期间做了整整三天的梦，梦里到处都是你的影子。_  
 _那时候我搬到了洛杉矶，一个离你很远的地方。我开始专注于对魔方的研究，就好像那能带来些什么似的。_  
 _我在洛杉矶度过了我剩下人生的大半辈子。我继续做着我的研究，创建了一个组织，结了婚，有了个儿子，以及，继续在找你。我坚信自己一定能找到你，虽然当时我并不知道我的这种自信是从哪儿来的。_  
 _然后，到我老得什么都做不动了的一天，也就是前天，我开始怀疑也许我并不能找到你。_  
 _人一旦老了，就开始怀念过去。我想起第一次见到你的事情，所以我放下了手头的事情，决定到纽约来。_  
 _这是一趟奇妙的旅程。我越接近纽约，越觉得身体里似乎有什么东西复苏了。就像一个干瘪的种子被泡进了水里后立刻吸收水分，随时等待着发芽，不过发芽对我来说有些困难，毕竟我已经这么老了。_  
 _纽约指引着我，布鲁克林指引着我。我走到这栋楼房跟前的时候，那些记忆的碎片渐渐组合了起来。我就像这儿的老住客似的，径直上楼，走到了这扇门跟前，然后在我打开门的瞬间，我就想起来了……我想起来那三天不是梦。_  
 _我的记忆依然是一个个的断片，但那已经足够了，足够告诉我，那些不是梦，你不是梦。_  
 _你将会在这儿，未来的某一天。原谅我记不住具体的时间了，但我已经知道，我找到了你。_  
 _在我遇到你之前，我打算把我的一生都和科学与享乐联系在一起。但那一切在遇到你之后有了不同——我看到了另一种可能性，或者说，我知道这个世界上有另一件让我快乐的事情。我以为我会用我的余生和你一起工作，一起……甚至一起生活。这是我乐于见到的事情。但我失去了你。_  
 _我是个有着盲目的乐观的人，所以我从未停止对你的寻找。我用了各种方法，但没想到我是用这种方式找到了你。_  
 _这个房间告诉我这一切都不是我想象出来的，我记起了和你共处三天的许多细节，仿佛我又回到了40年前。你骑着摩托带我出去四处转悠，为我画像，最后，你的身体越来越冷，而这全都是因为我，因为我打破了时空的平衡。_  
 _我无法改变这一切，时空的整体性会抹平任何矛盾与冲突，得到的结果我不敢想象。_  
 _我亲身体验过了。我不愿再失去你了。_  
 _我在这间屋子里住了两天。我不知道我该干些什么，因为我已经太老了。这儿的床太硬了，我失眠了两天，不过也许失眠的原因并不是床板太硬。_  
 _最后我决定给你写一封信。_  
 _原谅我的书写是如此的糟糕，一想到我这是在和未来的你对话，我就没法控制我的激动。这真是太幼稚了，但能以这种方式年轻几岁，哪怕只是心里年轻了几岁，我也非常的高兴。_  
 _我们的合影很少，这张照片大概是唯一一张留下来的。希望你看到这张照片的时候，它还能看。_  
 _我写得太多了，纸快要写不下了。_  
 _你不是我想象出来的，我也不是你想象出来的。如果你曾有和我类似的困惑，那么看到这封信后你可以放心了。你不用去看医生，把这些事情说给他们听，然后接受他们的一堆药品和不靠谱的建议。你只要留在心里就好，这是只属于我们的秘密，保守它吧。_  
 _认识你是发生在我的生命里的最美好的事情。_  
 _我爱你，我的朋友。_  
  
 _霍华德_  
  
end


End file.
